Crossing States to Find You
by Jewell Trim
Summary: It's been over a year since Chris left the others with only a few letters telling them that he's alive. One day the letters stop coming and the gang decides that they can't do nothing any longer and go after their friend. Even if it means crossing the country.
1. Chapter 1

Vin sat on the porch staring at the mailbox, waiting for the mailman to arrive. It had been over a year since Chris ran away and the only comfort he had and the only thing keeping him from running after his best friend was Chris's letters that he would send twice a month.

They were short letters saying how much he missed everyone and saying that he was fine, but it was enough to hold him over till the next one.

The boy didn't know he was being watched from the kitchen window by Nettie. She gave a sigh and went back to washing her hands.

She loved having the kids all be there. Even though there were more mouths to feed and the boys were growing out of their clothes fast, but she would receive a check from Travis who was helping to pay for some of the bills.

He had gotten her permission to take care of all the boys and Inez which was to the relief of all the kids. There was however the problem with school.

Some were willing enough to go while others refused to or ditched.

It got to the point to where Vin refused to get out of bed in the morning and she would receive calls that Buck missed class and was in detention.

She had talked to the boys, but they gave her the same response every time.

'I don't care about getting an education.'

'I never went to school in the first place so why start now. I'll only be behind.'

She knew better however that those weren't the real reasons.

According to the others, Buck and Vin were Chris's closest friends and they were the ones to see him run off. It must've hurt them more so than the others.

Buck would never talk about it or else he'd get upset and Vin would run away for hours.

Voices from behind her brought her back to the present and she turned around with a smile.

Josiah, Nathan, Ezra, Inez, JD and Casey were all finishing up getting ready for school.

"Have a good day now."

"Yes ma'am." said Josiah and Nathan.

"Is Buck coming with us today?" asked JD warily.

Nettie wasn't even sure where Buck was at the moment. He didn't come in for breakfast, but as far as she was concerned he didn't go outside.

"No I'm not." came Buck's voice from behind the group.

His hair was all ruffled and he was still in his pjs.

"So what are you going to do then, sit around and do nothing?" frowned Nathan.

"Oh please, shove it somewhere. I don't want to hear it." growled Buck as he crossed the room to the door.

JD gave a long sigh and walked out as well. The others followed.

"Have a good morning, Ms Nettie." smiled Inez before shutting the door behind her.

The group hovered by Vin to see if he'd say anything.

"You know Vin that the post don't come until the afternoon." Ezra said finally.

Vin got up and walked down the porch and sat back down without saying a word.

"Let's just leave them alone." Josiah suggested.

They walked along the street to where the school bus would be picking them up.

"I wish they'd just snap out of their funk and just go with us." Casey said as she threw a rock that did a couple of skips.

"That's like asking them to live a normal life and forget Chris." frowned JD.

"Well I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's how they'll take it." he snapped back.

"So then you're saying that you're willing to forget Chris."

JD wanted to say something in his defense but couldn't think of anything.

"It's not that we don't care about Mr Larabee, it's just that we really can't do anything about this situation as horrible as it is." Ezra said, coming to JD's rescue.

"We all miss Chris, but it was his decision to leave because he just has trust issues. It's not easy to repair trust with adults after being hurt so many times by so many of them."

"But Nettie and Mr Travis are good people." Casey said pointedly.

"Yeah we know, but Chris, Chris just can't or doesn't want to see that." said Nathan solemnly.

"I hope he's doing alright." Inez prayed as she looked up at the clouds.

Chris fell to the ground after another blow he received to the stomach. He curled up before he finally picked himself up to face his opponents again. They were kids who had stolen a bag from an old lady and Chris had gone after them. He didn't expect them to be carrying knives and he had lost his own in a couple fights back after losing.

The boys were at least sixteen years old and were about Josiah's size. Chris had been hoping that if he dodged their throws long enough then they'd tire out, but so far he had no such luck.

Before he could react he caught one of the boy's fist under his ribcage. The impact made him lose contact with the ground and he moved a couple of feet.

I'm definitely am going to have bruises after this.

Lifting his fist, he waited for their attack. He had watched long enough to know how they fought. The bigger one would go for his stomach while the other would aim for his face. The attacks would come back to back.

Taking a deep breath he waited for the jab to be thrown at his face. He dodged it and grabbed the boy's arm and pushing his own back up against his attacker, he threw the boy over his shoulder.

Not losing a beat, Chris brought his heel down on the back of the bigger boy's knee. Successfully buckling his leg. Chris wrapped his arm around his neck and brought his knee up.

Chris stepped back from his opponents, still breathing heavy.

The boys moaned on the ground holding their wounded bodies.

He bent over and collected the woman's purse and for an added bonus, took the knife.

He found the old lady talking to police officers and he quickly handed the purse over so as not to be caught up and asked questions.

"Wait a minute young man." called the old lady.

Chris couldn't help but turn around. He kept an eye on the officer however just in case.

She shuffled over to him and gave him a dollar and a piece of candy before patting him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much."

Chris smiled and then ran off.

He heard the officer call after him, but the old lady stopped him from being chased after.

To anyone else a dollar was nothing, but to him, it was his way to buy stamps for his letters.

He made his way back to the little rundown apartment building where he was staying with a hispanic family.

People around here called it the purgatory building, because of the street name, but it was a hopeless place with a lot of crime. Gangs would walk around marking their territory and pick on those who crossed it.

Making his way back to his floor, he slipped through the door into a small apartment. The children all rushed him and gave him a wave. The older girl about ten, stood a little ways back and smiled.

He gave them a quick hug a wave to the girl before disappearing into the room he shared with the baby of the family.

Pulling out the box he kept from under his bed, he stashed his money and replaced it back in its hiding place.

Chris then went to clean off his face and eat something.

The family he stayed with didn't speak much english except for the children who called him *Didi.

"Didi, you're back." smiled the ten year old girl named Maria.

"You know my name is Chris. I don't know why you insist on calling me that."

"My brother says that he saw you fight some boys today." she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah well that seems to be my occupation since I get into fights almost everyday." he said as he pushed passed her to the kitchen.

She followed him and sat down at the table while he raided the fridge.

"Is there a reason you fight?"

Chris stared off as if he was thinking about something.

"Maybe."

He pulled out some lunch meat and bread to make a sandwich.

"My mother thinks you're fighting some inner demons that you take out on others."

"That might not be too far off." Chris said under his breath. He took a bite out of his food.

Maria looked over her shoulder before whispering to Chris, "My father is out of the house and is gone for work. My mother's asleep so if you want to try and use the phone you can."

Chris smiled and patted the girl on the head, "Gracias Maria."

He went into Maria's parent's bedroom and picked up the phone.

He'd been dying to use the phone, but every single time he tried Maria's parents were around or the person never picked up. Eventually he gave up.

Dialing the number he'd memorised out of habit from dialing it so much, he waited for the other side to pick up. He held his breath in anticipation.

"Hello this is the Conley residence."

It was Sarah's mom.

Chris could easily recognize her voice after a year.

"Yes, this is Sarah's friend from middle school. I was wondering if I could speak with her?"

He held his breath while he waited for the response.

"Hang on a second."

Chris had waited for over a year to hear her voice, and the minute before he would hear her voice again was agonizing.

It was around the time when the baby was supposed to have been born. He was calling to see if it was a boy or girl.

"Hello?"

It was Sarah's dad.

Chris swallowed a lump in his throat. Had they known it was him?

"Uh hi I was calling for Sarah."

"You're one of her friends?"

"Yes."

"Well I hate to tell you this but she passed away during childbirth."

The news hit Chris like a ton of bricks.

"What, how?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"There were complications and they couldn't save her or the baby boy."

"So both Sarah and the baby died?"

"Yes."

Chris hung up the phone and covered his mouth to keep himself from being heard.

Maria who had been keeping watch at the door came over and gave him a hug as he sat there holding himself and quietly cried.

He cried for Sarah. He cried for their baby, Adam. He cried for not being able to be with her, and most of all, he cried because he felt that if he hadn't gotten her pregnant then none of this would've happened.

For the rest of the night he stayed quietly in his room in bed. His only thought was how he was going to tell Buck.

He didn't have the heart to write it out, but didn't have the guts to face his friend either. Crawling out of bed he began to write.

 **A/N: *Didi is 'warrior of the people' in spanish. Technically it is more feminine, but I thought it was funny to have him called Didi instead of Dieter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The mailman was an older fellow who had been delivering mail at Nettie's for ten years. He knew that she had taken in a hoard of children that would always rush him every time they saw him. Always looking for a letter without a return address.

He stopped his little car at the end of her driveway and watched as the little boy who always was the first to arrive came up to him.

They're just as lively as the dogs that chase me for mail. He mused.

Vin ran up to him and asked out of breath, if there was a letter without a return address.

Before Vin could even finish however, the mailman produced an envelope.

Vin took it from his hands and ran back.

The mailman sighed and put the rest of the mail in the mailbox.

"Guys, there's a letter!" Vin called to the others.

Buck was the first to turn up and grabbed the letter from the younger boy's hands.

"Hey, I had it first, Bucklin!" cried Vin as he reached for it.

"Well I have it now."

The two fought over the letter till Josiah came and took it from the both of them.

The others finally arrived except for Ezra who was absent.

"Can you read it outloud?" asked Nathan.

Josiah began.

Hey everyone,

I hope all is well and that you're having a good time with Nettie. It's been over a year since I last saw you all and I miss seeing you guys and hearing your voices.

I'm good over here. I have a nice family that I was staying with while I saved money. They call this place Purgatory which I think suits me a little. They keep calling me Didi, which I don't quite understand. There hispanic and speak spanish mostly so maybe Inez knows what that means.

The weather will be changing soon. Almost Thanksgiving. Probably will be by the time you receive this letter. Makes me miss you guys even more.

Have a good rest of your day and I'll write soon.

P.S. I have a private message for Buck at the bottom of this letter.

Buck snatched the letter from Josiah and eagerly read his personal note. The smile he had on his face fell. The color almost draining from his face before he bolted from the group without saying a word.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Vin.

"Do you know what it said?" asked Nathan to Josiah.

"All I could glance at before he took it was the name 'Sarah' and 'Adam'."

"Sarah." Vin said thoughtfully.

"That was the girl that Chris liked!" said JD, remembering for the group.

"Who?" asked Inez who didn't hear the story before.

"Chris really liked this girl named Sarah back at home and accidently got her pregnant. That's why he was sent away." JD explained.

"You remember some things way too well than others. How come you forget to do your homework each night?"

"I don't think it's all that important." JD shrugged.

"But who's Adam then?" asked Inez.

JD closed his eyes as if it helped him to remember.

"It was the name they had chosen for the baby if it was a boy if I remember correctly." said Nathan.

"So Sarah had the baby and it's a boy!" JD said happily, bouncing up and down. "That's great. Another Larabee!"

"Then why did Buck look distressed." Josiah said thoughtfully.

The others stopped their enthusiasm.

"Do you think something is wrong with the baby?" Vin said finally.

"Only one way to find out."

They all went looking for Buck who had hidden himself in the stable.

"Hey Buck, Sarah finally had her baby. That's great right?" JD asked.

Buck shook his head.

"No, it isn't great or no she didn't have the baby?" Nathan asked for clarification.

"There's no baby." Buck said in a low voice.

"But the letter said Adam right? Wasn't that supposed to be the son's name?"

"There were complications."

"Like what? Was the baby born prematurely?"

"No! The letter didn't say, ok!" Buck shouted as his eyes welled up with tears.

"What happened, Buck?" asked Josiah softly.

"Sarah's dead and they couldn't save the baby. Sarah, poor sweet thing. She wasn't even in high school. She never got to go to a school dance. Never went to a school game. She never got to experience life." Buck let the tears run as he kept talking. "Poor Chris is by himself. Probably blaming himself for their death."

"I'm sorry, Buck."

The others tried to comfort their distressed friend but he kept going on about how Chris would need it more than him and he was by himself.

Vin and Inez stood back from the others since it was already crowded.

"I think we should tell Ezra what happened since he wasn't here." Vin suggested.

"He's with Mr Travis so they should be calling later on tonight."

Ezra stretched his aching limbs and yawned. He'd been sleeping the whole journey to Denver and now he was sore.

For the past year, Mr Travis would take Ezra out to search for his family. He'd first started out looking for his mother, but then decided that looking for an aunt or uncle would work just as well. Perhaps one of them would even know where she was.

They were going to stop in Denver and then move on to Dodge City, Kansas in the morning.

Traveling made him a little faint and he'd either pass out or feel sick for the entire journey.

That was probably why his mother didn't take to bringing him on every trip she took.

Ezra sighed and set his little backpack down on the bed. He crawled over it to the phone and dialed Netties.

He'd promised the others that he'd call once they made it to the hotel.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Greeti-"

"Ezra is that you?"

Ezra shook his head, same old Vin.

"Yes it is indeed. Did your letter finally come in from our Mr Larabee?"

"Yes."

Ezra slumped. He wanted to be there to hear what was written.

"What did he say? Did he say where he was?"

"No, but there's some bad news."

"What?" Ezra asked even though he was unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Vin read the letter over the phone to Ezra and explained his concerns about parts that Ezra didn't understand.

Ezra thought over the letter he was read. Vin's lack of skill in reading made it harder to concentrate on, but the younger boy explained it well enough afterwards for him to understand what was going on.

To his prior experience in situations like this, he knew that Chris was trying to not cause worry for the others while he wrote at the end what was eating away at him.

It was like when he had to do cons with his mother and pretend to be something he wasn't.

Vin went on to say that Buck didn't think Chris was doing to well after hearing the news.

"That maybe Vin, but it's not like we can just go and get him. We have no idea where he is."

The speaker changed and Inez spoke.

"Ezra, I know you're out searching for your family, but could you keep an eye out for Chris."

"I always do, but I don't exactly have anything to go on to give me a place to start. Has he ever mentioned any landscapes or names of buildings in his letters?"

"He did mention a place called Purgatory in his letter if you remember."

"That could be a nickname or anything." Ezra said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Can't you narrow it down? He's staying with a hispanic people in a place called Purgatory and received the name Didi."

"What does Didi have anything to do with it?"

"Didi means 'warrior of the people'. He must be getting into a lot of fights with a lot of bad people."

"It also sounds very feminine." the boy chuckled.

"It was probably a girl who gave it to him."

"I guess I can look up places that have places called Purgatory with a lot of gangs and violence that is in a hispanic populated area."

"Thank you."

"Is that all then?"

The speaker changed once again and it was Buck speaking, "If you do find Chris, please tell him it wasn't his fault."

"Will do, Buck. See ya'll later."

He waited to hear everyone's goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Laying down he thought over all the information he'd been given.

"How are your friends?" asked Travis.

He'd been in the bathroom during the call.

"They're well, but a bit distressed. Perhaps you don't mind if we switch our traveling destination a bit?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

Ezra pulled the little map that he kept in his backpack and unfolded it.

He looked over places in the Colorado area and hoped that he'd get lucky. He wasn't disappointed.

"Here." he pointed at a spot on the map, "Colorado Springs."

"What's in Colorado Springs?" frowned Travis.

"Purgatory." Ezra grinned as he circled the spot with a marker.

 **A/N: I feel pretty proud of myself for actually coming across a place in Colorado with a street named Purgatory Dr. Sorry these chapters are so short. They'll pick up and get longer soon i hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris stuffed the last the of his belongings in his backpack. Maria was watching him from on his bed.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay, Didi."

"No I can't stay. I'm a burden to your family already. You all have been very good to me. Gracias."

"But where will you go? Despite your confidence in yourself. You really don't know how to take care yourself."

He let out a little chuckle and sat down beside her once he was finished.

"Why don't you go home, Didi? I'm sure you've had enough time to yourself."

Chris shook his head.

"I can't. Not after Sarah. I'm already a coward by not facing my friend when I tell him the news."

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze for comfort.

"Another man in your situation would not have said anything."

"Yeah, and that man wouldn't have his friend probably hating him."

"I'm sure he does not hate you."

Chris didn't give an answer but wrapped an arm around her. She was like a little sister to him and he would miss her.

"Remember, if someone comes looking for me, you haven't seen me."

She nodded.

Maria walked Chris down stairs and to the door of the apartment complex.

"Take care of yourself." he said with a wave.

"You as well. Good bye, Didi."

Chris smiled and shook his head. Even in the end she didn't say his name or tell him what Didi meant.

Looking ahead, he traveled down the street and out of his county. He took the train to the end of the track and ended up near the border of Colorado and Kansas by nightfall.

Chris walked along the road. His feet stumbling on an invisible rock. His eye threatened to close and stay shut as he shuffled along.

Every now and then, he would see the lights of cars passing by. Since he was dressed in his darker clothes, he stayed clear of the road.

He could never be too careful with strangers who might pick him up pretending to be friendly and end up kidnapping him. Only for him, no one would go looking for him. No one would know he was gone since he had already ran away and no one was expecting him back anytime soon.

A couple more cars pass by him until one stops a little ahead of him and pulls over to the shoulder of the highway

Chris tensed up and got his knife ready. He was now on alert. Sleep all forgotten.

As he got closer he stayed put a little distance between himself and the car. His eyes never leaving doors.

One of the windows rolled down and he put his hand behind his back with the knife in it. His legs ready to run if necessary.

The face he saw was a girl and a couple of other teenagers her age.

"Hey, whatcha doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Chris just glared at her, not sure if he should strike, run, or answer. She seemed harmless enough, but for all he knew her friends weren't. There were boys in the car. Much to big to be sixteen.

"Come here." She beckoned him closer, but Chris stayed still.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." he frowned.

Instead of getting upset, the girl just laughed.

"Well do you need a ride?"

Chris tried to think about the risk about going with her when she opened her door and stepped out.

Chris jumped back and showed his knife. He didn't want to do anything to the girl, but he also wanted to show her not to get too close.

One of the boys saw the knife and got out of the car to protect her. This put the restless Chris more on edge and he waved his gun at the taller boy.

"Ella, get back in the car." the boy said to the girl.

"Cletus no! You're scaring him."

Chris wanted to point out that he wasn't scared, well not completely.

The girl, Chris now knew was called Ella, stepped in front of the other boy and put a hand out.

"Hey, do you want to get a ride with us into town?"

Chris wasn't too sure if he should, now that this Cletus fellow seemed to be giving him the eye.

"Don't worry, it's alright, you could sit by me and Jack."

Chris looked passed the girl and saw another boy still in the back of the car.

He knew he was running low on energy and that he needed to rest. He didn't think he'd be comfortable with these teenagers, but at least he'd be off his feet and give them a rest so if it was necessary he'd be able to run.

The girl watched as he pocketed his knife.

"Uh uh, that goes to me." growled Cletus.

Chris didn't remove his hand from over his pocket. He matched his glare with the older boy, daring him to try and take it away.

"He can keep it, Cletus. You can get back in the car now."

Ella held out her hand but Chris didn't take it. He walked passed her and stopped by the car, waiting for her to get in first.

Cletus sat up front with the driver and Ella slipped in before Chris got in and shut the door.

The car smelled of smoke and Chris wanted to gag now that he didn't have fresh air.

Looking at Jack, Chris sized up the other boy. The guy didn't look like he was dangerous.

He watched as the boy took in a breath of his cigarette and blew it out in a stream.

Chris wanted to gag and he went to roll down the window.

"Don't, it cold." Jack spoke for the first time.

"Do you not smoke?" asked Ella, taking the cigarette from Jack and taking a pull herself.

"I'm aware of what it does to your lungs so no."

Jack and Ella laughed at him as if he was making a joke.

Chris frowned, not liking being made fun of.

"Well it probably won't smell so bad if you try one."

Jack handed a cigarette to Chris, but Chris didn't take it.

"Fine then, goodie-two-shoes." Jack snorted.

"Don't mind him. So what's your name?"

"That's none of your business."

"You know what. I've had enough you kid." growled Cletus as he turned around in his seat to look behind him.

Chris reached for his knife but Ella stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Cletus, calm down."

Cletus growled at Chris before turning back in his seat.

Chris turned to Ella who hadn't removed her hand from his.

"If you don't want to tell us your name that's ok."

Chris moved his hand away from hers and used it to rest his head on.

"You must be tired."

Chris answered in a shrug.

"Do you want to go to sleep. I can wake you when we arrive."

Chris shook his head and kept his eyes going between Cletus and Jack.

"I prefer to stay awake."

"No one cares if you're comfortable or not you brat." huffed Cletus from the front.

Chris kicked the back of his seat and was rewarded to hear the older boy complain and curse at him.

His eyes began to slowly close and Chris had to blink several times and pinch himself to keep himself awake.

The sooner he got where ever he was headed the better.

Ezra and Mr Travis walked along the street of Purgatory Dr. They had arrived in Colorado Springs around the afternoon and were now looking for signs of Chris.

"You know Ezra, that if we go searching for Chris then we won't have time to go looking for your family."

"He is my family."

Ezra then walked up to another person he hoped was a resident. It was a hispanic boy who was sitting on the steps with his soccer ball as if he was taking a break.

"Hola." began Ezra, he figured the best way to get information was to try and speak in spanish, "Conoces a un Chris? (Do you know a Chris?)"

The boy shook his head and ran into the building.

"Wait! Darn it." Ezra walked back to Travis.

"I take it that he doesn't know." smiled Travis.

"Maybe I'm saying it wrong."

"I wouldn't know since I don't know spanish."

"My mother had me learn to be more use-" he stopped short. Completely forgetting who he was with. "I should go and keep asking."

Ezra spotted a girl and walked ahead of his companion.

"Hola seniorita."

"Hola chico." she said, giving him a smile.

Ezra grinned, she reminded him of Inez a little.

"Conoces a un Chris?"

The girl looked like she was going to say yes and Ezra held his breath, "No."

"Si, gracias senorita." he turned and was about to go but then he remembered something. Turning around he addressed her again.

"Senorita, conoces a un Didi?"

Inez told him that Chris had said he was called Didi. Perhaps they knew him by only that name.

"Didi?"

"Si, un niño llama Didi (Yes, a boy named Didi)."

The girl looked as if she was thinking it over in her head.

"Didi es un nombre para un niña (Didi is a name for a girl)."

"Ya se (I know)."

The girl frowned and thought a minute longer.

"Why do you look for Didi?"

"Oh we're speaking english now, good. Didi is my friend. He's like a brother to me and the others back home and we're looking for him."

Maria thought over what she should do. Didi had said not to tell anyone about him if they came looking for him, but she also knew that if this was one of the people Didi spent so much time writing to then she couldn't just turn him away with nothing.

"Chris isn't here."

"Yes, I know you said that, but is Didi here?"

"I just said he wasn't here."

Ezra sank, "What do you mean? Is he away in a fight or out on a walk for a solitary brooding?"

"He packed his things and left town. Said he could stay no longer."

Ezra heard Chris say that before and saw that the girl was trying her best not to cry.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Our mutual brother is a bit of a hard head. Doesn't understand that he hurts the people he leaves behind."

She laughed and nodded.

"Do you know where he is headed?"

"I followed him a bit until he reached the train station. He was heading east."

"Do you know exactly which stop he was getting off of?"

"No, but I'd imagine it was the last one. I can't see him traveling on train just to go a couple cities east."

"That sounds about right. Thank you so much."

"If you do find him, tell him to come back and see us."

"I will." and catching himself before he forgot again he turned back to her. "By the way, when did he leave?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days." Ezra repeated to himself. "Thanks."

Travis was leaning up against a traffic sign as he watched Ezra talk to the girl.

He must've found some information because they talked for a while before the boy returned.

"So?" he asked.

"He was definitely here, but unfortunately left about two days back. We just missed him."

Ezra said the last part with bitterness.

He knew that his break was about to end and he had to be returning to Nettie's soon.

"I don't want to go back knowing that we are so close. If we just keep going a little further then perhaps we'll catch him. Going back just makes it feel like the distance between us is growing."

"That's because it is." said Travis before he could stop himself.

Ezra frowned and stalked back to the car. He knew Travis was right, and he was acting like a child to get angry at the true statement.

Straightening his back he knew what he had to do. Which part of it was to act like the gentleman his mother told him to be, and the clever person he had worked so hard to become. The other part was to get his friends to do the same and get their help on this. Meaning he had to get Buck and Vin out of their funk as soon as he got back.

"Mr Travis, I do believe it is of the hour that we should start on our journey home."

The older man smiled and nodded.

It was the evening before school started the next day when Ezra and Mr Travis arrived at Nettie's.

All the boys and Inez were waiting for him in the driveway.

Vin opened his door and Josiah got his bag.

"Thank you, gentleman. If I had known you boys would be so courteous on my return then I would've ventured out a whole lot earlier." he grinned.

"Nevermind that, Ez, what news do you got? Did you find Chris? Have you seen him?" asked Buck.

"Obviously not, Buck. He would've brought him back." said Nathan.

"Gentleman, please. It is late and I'm quite worn from my journey. Perhaps we can discuss this at lunch tomorrow."

Vin and Buck frowned.

"But you guys will be at school." Vin finally put the two and two together.

"No one is stopping you from joining us, Tanner."

Vin looked at Buck before turning back to Ezra, "Fine I'll go."

"Count me in." said Buck.

"You'll have to see if Nettie can still get you guys in, and if she does that don't mean you can just not go to school right afterwards, you here." Nathan said, looking at the two in question.

"Sure." shrugged Buck.

"Then that's settled." Vin ran to Nettie and began asking her.

Ezra could see the surprise on her face as Vin told her the news.

Josiah put an arm around him, "I'm surprised that worked. I was going to suggest that they do home school but that worked just as well."

"They can't keep waiting around for Chris to come back and loaf around. Their future doesn't depend entirely on him, but with the knowledge they can learn in school."

"I was trying to debate if I should have Nettie threaten to kick them out if they didn't start school, but that would only have them on the streets looking for Chris. I know Chris can take care of himself because he's tough. Vin has been on the streets most of his life, but is still pretty scrawny. He does posses street smarts. Buck I'm 'not too sure about. He hasn't been on the streets as far as I know, but he did get through the wilderness pretty good."

"Let's just hope we can get them in and then we can get down to business."

It took a lot of persuasion to have Vin and Buck be allowed to enter the school. The principal thought that Buck would just ditch classes again and Vin would never show up, but Mr Travis pulled some strings and got them in.

The group met up during lunch and recess by a big tree to hear Ezra's news.

Now Ezra was feeling a bit nervous. Even though he had news, it wasn't all that good and could be considered disappointing. He himself was disappointed.

"Well gentlemen and lady, I made contact I think with one of the people Chris stayed with. It was hard at first because no one knew Chris and I had only thought to ask the last person I had talked to if she knew a Didi. She did and I confirmed that it was a boy and that it was Chris."

"Why do I sense that there's bad news coming." said Nathan.

"Cause you're a pessimist." muttered Buck under his breath so no one could hear him.

"The bad news, Nathan, is that Chris had vacated that area two days before our arrival."

All around went up a chorus of groans and moans.

"Were you able to find out where he was headed?" asked Inez.

"A rough direction only. She was able to tell me that he got on a train and most likely took it to the end of the track."

"You mean the track ran off the track?" frowned JD.

"No, that means that he went to the last stop the train takes." Buck clarified.

"So where exactly then, Ezra?" asked Josiah.

"East. Probably making his way to Kansas."

"That's a whole 'nother state." groaned Vin, wiping his hands over his face and pushed his hair back.

"He can be anywhere in Kansas by now." Buck mumbled.

"Sorry that my news wasn't better."

"That's okay, Ez, you sacrificed your break that you use to search for your family to get us that information." smiled Josiah.

A chorus of 'thank you's went around.

"I've decided that I'll put aside my search for my relatives and focus on find my family. This family. But I'm going to need your help on this. Hopefully it won't be anything like South America, and I'm definitely not saying that I'm taking the leadership role."

"I think Ez is right. We've been doing nothing for too long."

"Well I agree that Ezra shouldn't lead us." snorted Buck.

The others laughed.

"How about we wait until Chris's next letter. See if it gives us some information."

"When does his next letter arrive?"

"About a week if it's on time."

They all groaned again. By that time the school bell rang and they groaned again before heading inside.

Now, however, they were on a mission.

When they arrived at Nettie's they all retreated to the stable where they made base.

Buck had borrowed books from school containing maps of the states. He started the tracing and drawing process to make copies for their search.

After he was done Vin would use another crayon to trace the direction Chris was taking to see it there was a pattern.

Ezra and Josiah would go over the past letters and see what information they could get from them while Nathan made a list of what they said. JD would run errands and get water and food for them while Inez wrote down the things they would need for their journey.

Casey was watching them from the door with curiosity.

As JD went to get some water for Nathan she stopped him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Important stuff that you wouldn't know about."

"And why wouldn't I know about it?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you. That's why."

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"Casey crossed her arms, "Well if you don't let me then I'm going to tell Nettie."

"And what exactly are you telling her?"

"That you guys are trying to go off somewhere."

"I'll stop you before you get the chance."

"I won't tell if you let me help."

JD frowned, "Fine. You can help me get the water then."

Casey grinned and raced JD to the house. The boy running behind her telling her it wasn't a race.

Chris felt a hand comb through his hair. He was dreaming of Sarah. His head on her lap as he rested. Her hand running through his hair. It was soothing and he smiled.

Opening his eyes, he looked up, but only to see Ella looking down on him.

Chris sat up and pushed himself as far away as possible from her.

She'd been touching my hair. This strange girl has no personal boundaries. How did he end up with his head on her lap anyway?

"Did I wake you? Sorry."

"I think I prefer to be awake."

"A minute ago you were smiling."

"Yeah because I was dreaming and now I'm looking at you." he muttered.

"Watch it brat. It ain't too late to kick you out the car."

"I think I'd prefer that."

He'd been in this car far too long for his liking and was at least feeling physically better to start walking again.

"Can't we get you something to eat first?" Ella asked in a pouting face that didn't have an effect on Chris.

"I can buy my own food."

"That's fine, but at least let us take you." she tapped on the driver's shoulder and the guy turned off the highway at the next exit and parked in the first fast food restaurant.

Everyone got out of the car and Chris noticed that the boys, who he now had a better view of, were at least a foot taller than himself. They circled him like dogs ready to pounce on a stray cat.

Cletus and the driver ushered him inside while Jack took Ella by the arm and lead her inside.

Chris frowned, he really did pick the worse car to catch a ride with.

 **A/N: So on the other website I can easily group the two stories together under one name, but not sure if I can hear. The name of the series is called, Life's Crossings. I know it's a beautiful title. Came up with it right on the spot. Absolutely love readin your comments and use it as ideas for what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chris glared at Ella who sat across from him. Cletus and the driver sat on opposite sides of him so he was in the middle and couldn't get out of their booth. Jack sat next to Ella.

Ella didn't seem fazed at all by the daggers Chris was throwing at her with his eyes.

She just looked over her menu that she was holding up and talked about what she thought was good and suggested a few to Chris.

"You should really try the burger."

"Cut the crap and let me leave already. If you want money for the ride then I'll give you all I have. I want to leave now."

"But you haven't eaten anything yet."

"I lost my appetite." The minute I woke up to you petting me.

"That's not good, but you gotta eat something."

"What part of 'let me go' is hard for you to grasp?" Chris growled.

Cletus smacked him upside the head as he readjusted in his seat.

"I told you to watch it, brat. Keep speaking to Ella like that and I won't care if she says she likes you. Your ass will be tomorrow's grass."

"I don't like being threatened, Toe Fungus, you may be bigger than me but don't think for a second that you have me at a disadvantage."

Chris smiled to himself. The guys name sounded so horrible like a foot fungus that he couldn't help but call him that. He was rewarded with a glare from the older boy which probably wasn't a good idea to aggravate.

"How about introductions." interrupted Ella, "My name is Ella Gaines, and these are some of my friends." She gestured to Jack sitting next to her, "This is Jack Averal." Next she pointed to Cletus, "That's Cletus Fowler and to your other side is Sledge McCormick. Sledge here just got a car from his parents for his eighteenth birthday so we're on a road trip celebrating."

Chris looked over each of the guys sitting around him. They were all weird and had weird names.

Ella went on to say that Jack like to be called 'handsome' which threw the boy in with 'sledge hammer' and 'toe fungus'.

"What's your name then." she asked finally.

"I never said that I was going to tell you my name. It's none of your business who I am or where I'm going."

She rested her chin on her hands and grinned across the table at him.

"You're like this great mystery that I want to unlock. How old are you?"

"Again that's none of your business."

"You can't be older than sixteen. You look too young. Unless you look young for your age like me. I'm seventeen."

Chris didn't say anything out loud but he didn't think she looked anything else but seventeen.

Chris was only fifteen, just having his birthday this past spring which was on the road.

He let his mind wander a bit and thought about his friends. He never learned when any of their birthdays were and probably missed them all.

Thinking of them reminded Chris that he needed to write to them this week and mail it.

"Still with us?" Ella called.

Chris frowned at being disturbed in his train of thought.

"What will I have to do so that you'll let me leave?"

"Well you can start by eating with us, and come with us to Dodge City, Kansas."

"What's in Dodge City?"

"Fun of course."

Chris did what Ella had wanted only for the sake of hopefully escaping when they reached Dodge City. The drive took hours and the boys took turns driving.

For Chris the trip was brutal. He had to sleep with one eye open and had to learn how to conserve his fresh air when the others started smoking.

Writing the letter to his friends was forgotten as he faced the problem of trying to get away. All the time, Ella would stick close to him with her 'bodyguards' not too far off.

She tried to point things out to him, but Chris couldn't care less.

"Can I go now? I came to Dodge City with you already and that was torment enough in itself."

"Don't you want to have some fun with us?"

"No. I don't know how many times I've said so."

"Join us once and then if you don't like it then I'll let you go."

Chris sighed, this girl try so hard to keep him with her. Resorting in pathetic tricks like this one.

Ezra's genius plan to get Buck and Vin back in school could only last so long before the boys became disinterested again. Buck started getting to class late and Vin would disappear on long bathroom breaks.

One time Ezra saw Vin sitting outside under their tree.

Ezra sneaked out to see what was wrong with him.

"Vin, I'm pretty sure your class isn't having class outside today. The weather is changing anyhow."

Vin looked up and made a brief acknowledge to his friend.

"Hey Ez."

"What seems to be bothering you, Vin." asked Ezra, squatting down next to his friend so as not to mess up his pants.

"Why would Chris not tell us that he didn't liked Nettie and Travis before running off? Why wait until we got here and then leave us here?"

"I'm sure Mr Larabee was thinking of us when he had left us with Mrs Nettie. He trusted her enough to leave us here with her."

"Or he felt betrayed that we so easily went with Travis and didn't really care about his trust issues with adults."

"That may be, but as long as he keeps writing us then there's hope that he might come back to us. He's probably looking for a good time."

"It seems like he's just getting further away from us."

"Yeah, right now it does, but don't forget that if one of was in trouble then he'd rush right back."

"So one of us should get into trouble?" frowned Vin, not sure he understood.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was trying to say that Chris knows when he needs to return because he knows that we're in a safe place. If he felt that we weren't then he'd be back."

"I still don't think I fully got it."

"Well let's go back inside. I don't think neither of us should be out here. I don't really like having a call made to Mrs Nettie saying that we ditched class."

The two stood up and walked back inside.

"I still don't feel like taking classes right now. I'm so far behind that I'm in JD's classes."

"Perhaps that will be your motivation to study hard and get out of his class." Ezra grinned.

Buck yawned as he stretched himself as closed his eyes again. He was enjoying the nice cold air immensely instead of the stuffy classrooms.

"Comfortable?" came a female's voice.

Buck bolted up to a sitting position. Expecting to see a teacher. Instead he saw Inez sitting beside him.

"Oh it's just you. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I can ask you the same thing. What about your promise to take classes seriously now?"

"I recall actually promising." Buck grinned.

Inez punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Geez, girl." he grunted and rubbed his shoulder.

"For someone so smart, you're acting like a complete fool."

"Was that supposed to make me feel bad? Cause your punch had more effect."

"Should I punch you again then?"

Buck rose his hands to defend himself, "I was just playing."

He then went back to his relaxed position with his hands behind him.

"Going to school reminds me of my friends. Chris is out somewhere probably getting into a lot of trouble with no one to help him and Sarah is. Sarah and Adam is with Chris's birth parent and my grandmother. There's too many memories of spending time with them and hanging out. Now they're both gone. I'm all alone." Inez was about to cut in. "I know I have you guys, but you have to understand that I was Chris's first friend and then I introduced him to Sarah. We were so close. Chris had never been so happy. Now he's grieving out there and probably blaming himself for her and Adam's death."

Inez put an arm around his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I know." She then put Buck into a headlock, "But that still doesn't mean you can go back on your promise to take school more seriously."

Buck tapped on her to release him.

"Please don't do that. The last time someone choked me was Vin and it felt like he was trying to kill me for punching Ezra."

"Will you go back to class?"

"I guess." he shrugged and slowly got up and held a hand out to help her up.

"Good, because Nettie and Travis worked to get you guys in and it'll be a shame to have them look like they broke their promise that you guys would take school more seriously and go."

"I guess." Inez thumped him on the head. "Ow, ok ok!"

Straightening up he smiled, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Watch it or I'll have you regret those words."

As the days went by for the gang at Nettie's they became more anxious. Chris's letter hadn't arrived yet and they were getting worried.

"Why do you think it's late?" asked JD to Josiah.

"Maybe it got lost in the mail." Vin suggested, "But so help me if Mr mailman lost it. He knows we wait for our letter twice a month."

"Maybe Chris didn't get it to the mailman in time it's going to be late." thought Buck.

"What should we do?" JD asked the others.

"Maybe we should wait another week." Nathan said and began walking back to the house.

"Look, it's him!" called Vin, pointing to the mailman who just drove up.

Everyone ran after the mailman. Vin reaching him first as always.

"Is there-" he said out of breath.

"Sorry guys. Nothing here this round."

Vin's face fell and everyone's shoulders slumped.

"Maybe next time."

He handed Vin the rest of the mail and back in his car and drove off.

Vin frantically searched to see if there was a letter addressed to them with an address.

Maybe Chris finally was giving them an address to find him.

After flipping through the stack twice he came up empty and sighed, "Nothing."

"Like I said, let's wait another week." repeated Nathan.

They all turned back to the house, Vin and Ezra bringing up the rear.

"It's quite peculiar don't you think?" whispered Ezra to Vin. He had been mulling over what happened.

"What is?" asked Vin dismissively

"Mr Larabee has always been good about keeping his letters coming in on time. Why would this time be differently?"

"I don't know, Ez. Can you just get to the point already." Vin said, feeling a bit put out at the moment to beat around the bush.

"I think Mr Larabee's behavior changed after his girlfriend's death. He left a place he'd been staying at for months and ran away. There's no place he's familiar with because he's from England. Where would a non-American person go?" Seeing the frustration and little patients on Vin's face, Ezra didn't pause too long, "If I was him then I'd go to a place that I've heard of."

The last part confused Vin, "Huh?"

"We should be able to find him in big cities. Probably in the bad part of the city. He seems attracted to those spots."

"So you think you know where he is?" Vin brightened up.

"I can only give you suggestions on where he could be."

Vin nodded, "I'm still holding onto the hope that Chris will just tell us where he was."

"He kinda did in the last one. He dropped hints of the place he was and the name he went by."

"Shame there wasn't anything about where he was going."

"I think he decided to leave after he sent the letter."

"Do you think it was because he told us too much that he was afraid we'd be able to find him?"

"I can't say since I don't know what is going on in his head." he called out to Buck who was walking in front of him, "Do you still have the map you traced of the places Mr Larabee was at?"

"It's in the stable."

Ezra led Vin and Buck into the stable and over to a stack of papers where Buck found the one he was looking for.

"Here. What's up?"

"Ezra was giving me an idea on the places Chris might be going to."

"It's still an hypothesis since we don't have a set pattern yet. For all I know he could break that pattern after he left."

"If Chris is upset then he'd probably go and take it out on someone. Even if it's himself. He's that dangerous when he's depressed or angry."

"My suggestion is that we look for him in places near big cities where there is either a lot of crime or violence like gang fights. If he's looking for a fight and is on a death wish hunt then he'll be there."

"He's a magnet alright to trouble."

Chris knew that he was asking for trouble as soon as he got in that car. A second time when he got back in the car to go to Dodge City. Now he was watching Ella put on a show with her friends.

He was to be the look out in case something went wrong. Chris sat on the edge of a fountain as the scene began.

Ella was stationed twenty feet away with purse around her neck. She was pretending to talk to someone on the phone and was precariously holding bags in her other hand.

When she dropped them, she set her purse down to pick them up.

Chris watched as Cletus took her purse and didn't even bother to hide it.

A man who was standing near enough to see it get taken stopped what he was doing and looked from Cletus to Ella.

Ella looked down where her purse had been and then turned to Cletus and yelled 'thief'.

The man who had been watching ran after Cletus who took off.

Chris got up to keep an eye on the other boy.

He followed the two to an alley where he saw Sledge appear and the two worked to beat up the would be good guy and run away with his wallet.

The boys took out the cash and handed the wallet to Jack.

Jack then ran to help the man up to his feet, faking concern. He slipped the wallet back into the disoriented man's pocket and helped him back onto the street and into a nearby coffee shop.

Chris had to admit that it was a pretty excellent performance with no real danger. He didn't however liked the idea of them beating up a good man who was trying to do the right thing and steal his money.

Worse, he was now part of it. He could've done something. There was hardly enough people out there who are willing to help in situations like that and now Ella and her friends were taking advantage of them.

Ella thanked the man who was now seated with a cup of water. He smiled and handed her her purse and she walked out the shop.

Chris followed from behind a good distance until he met up with them at their rendezvous point.

"I say that was a success." she grinned and counted the dollar bills.

"You think what you did was right?" Chris frowned.

"Well duh I know it's wrong, but a guy like that in a suit like that. He can afford losing two hundred bucks."

"Two hundred! You need to give that back right now."

"Geez, he's such a saint." Jack snarled.

"And you're a pig." snapped Chris.

"Oh come on Chris. People like him have money to burn while people like us are starving and are scraping to get by."

"Then get a job or something."

"Cletus can't because he's been in juvie and so has Sledge. No one wants to hire people like us."

"What about you?"

"People only want to hire me because of my looks and more so because they want something from me."

"There are other ways-"

"Like what, saint?" huffed Cletus.

"You tell me, toe jam."

The older boy snarled but Chris ignored it.

"Well, I think you have strong morals and that's great." smiled Ella, "But not everyone can afford to live like that."

Chris looked at the rough bunch in front of him. He could understand where she was coming from and that she was only doing what she thought would help her survive.

Hadn't he done the same when he stole from Conklin's farm and tore that page out of the book from Stuart's' book?

Maybe if they targeted crooked people instead of innocent then it would be better.

He had an idea.

"I know ripping off of the everyday man can be a lot easier, but why not shift a little to use your skills for some good. Not in the sense of playing the hero, but more of a vigilante and go after the bad guy's money. I'm sure they're even more loaded."

"Because like you said, getting the innocent's money is a whole lot easier." pointed Jack.

"Yeah but how many people do you have to steal from to have enough money?"

The older kids looked at each other with a little hesitation.

"Nice try, saint, you ain't going to have us killed by your plan." growled Sledge.

"I've done it before and I'm still here. Even got a bullet wound from one of them." he said, remembering his time in the jungle. "But since then I've found out how the system works with gangs and how to target them."

"What would you suggest?"

"I like finding the corrupt and taking them down. The slower the better. Trust me the satisfaction is well worth it."

"How much money are we talking about here?" Cletus crossed his arms.

"Do you think I know how much exactly?" Chris frowned, "Look, we can try a small job first and see what you guys think afterwards. If the reward isn't as gratifying to you then we don't have to do it again."

"Fine saint, we'll give it a shot."

"Can we at least have a name to work with?" Ella asked.

Chris thought it over for a minute, but then figured it'll be ok as long as he kept his last name to himself, "Chris."

"Alright saint Chris, who are we targeting first?"

Chris gave a mischievous grin. He always wanted to do this ever since he first was arrested.

"I'm sure toe fungus and sledge hammer would love to go after some cops."

The boys grinned and popped their knuckles.

Chris had plans on finding a corrupt cop and have his co workers come after him. All he needed was a volunteer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and his new conspirators retired to a fast food joint that was too crowded for anyone to hear their conversation. Once all their food had arrived, Chris started to tell them his plan.

All seemed willing. Now that they knew what type of person they were targeting. It did however take them a little bit of arguing on Cletus and Sledge's part and rational explanations on Chris's to not make the first thing about stealing money from their target.

"That part can come afterwards. We should destroy them first. Ruin their chances of employment elsewhere like they did for us."

The older boys finally conceded.

"We should scout around and see if we find anybody that would make a good mark. Catch them doing something that they aren't supposed to do that could destroy their career if they get caught. Then we'll move to the next step where we plot evidence on him. Have him caught in the act and then watch the aftermath."

"And where's the money coming from?"

"Technically in these cases they may never be money. However there is revenge. I too have a score to settle against cops, and I'd like nothing more than to see some go down."

"I guess that's ok for now."

When they all finished, they dumped their garbage away and left the building. It was dark now but Chris was still feeling pumped.

Now he'd have his revenge. For all those nights in jail and in handcuffs. For every adult that point the finger to him. Guilty or innocent. Now it'll be his turn to point the finger and be the judge.

A thought in the back of his mind, pushed forward and he stopped walking. He urged it forward till he finally remembered.

The letter! He hadn't written one yet!

He was so caught up in on being angry at himself, then at the teenagers, and then at adults that he'd forgotten to write his friends.

Ella turned and frowned at Chris who was frozen in place, looking shocked.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot to do something important."

"What is it?"

"None of your business." he walked hurriedly passed her and to the car which is where his stuff was in the back seat.

As they drove to a place where they could park for the night on the street of a rundown neighborhood Chris pulled out his things to write his friends.

Hey guys,

I'm sorry this letter is late. A lot has been happening.

He paused, not sure if he should tell them what's been really going on. Plus with Ella's eyes straying over to his letter, he wanted to keep some information private.

Life here in Purgatory still beats on.

Chris paused again. This letter proved harder to write than his previous one. With a sigh he continued, knowing this time what he had to say, but just in case Ella was watching he changed some of the words.

Josiah, I've now experienced the twin towers and they're huge! Really sturdy buildings if you ask me and are about eighteen years old.

JD, has Buck told you the song about three blind mice? Me and Buck had the idea that it was the wife who cut off their tails because women can be just as strong as men. Even more so.

Josiah, I just heard the story of Adam and Eve. The woman had a lot of influence over the man it seems.

Buck, remember gym and how we all played dodgeball. Remember how you took a hit for Sarah and then she hit you the next round even though you saved her in the previous one? You called her manipulative and cunning.

And to everyone, stay out of TROUBLE. I KNOW I AM one to talk.

,Chris

Satisfied he slipped it into an envelope and wrote the address and place a stamp in the right hand corner.

"Friends?"

Chris glanced over to see she was looking at his letter with interest.

"Are you always this nosey?"

"Are you always this secretive?"

"Who I write to and what I write about is none of of your business." he said finally and placed the letter back in his bag.

"Did you mention me in the letter?"

"No, just random things you'd know nothing about because it's between me and the recipient."

"Is it a for a girl?"

Chris frowned. What difference did that make?

"Yeah it is." And for others too. "Does it matter?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Ella asked curiously.

"Not anymore." Chris struggled to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"So you aren't dating anyone." her voice sounded relieved and Chris became confused.

"No, but I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"Are you still broken up over your old girlfriend? The way I see it, it's her loss."

"No, it's all mine. She was the sweetest soul on the planet and I'll always love her."

Ella frowned but Chris didn't see it before she smiled again.

"Is that why you're here and she isn't?"

Chris moved away from her, disgusted. She had spoken badly about Sarah far too much and he was done listening to her.

"I'm going to sleep."

"If you need anything, I'll be here." she whispered in his ear.

Chris shuddered and closed his eyes.

First thing tomorrow he would mail his letter.

Ezra sat with Vin helping him on his homework while Josiah helped Buck with his when JD ran up to meet them with Casey following close behind.

"Any letters today?" he asked out of breath.

"No." Buck mumbled as he scratched at his paper with his pencil.

JD looked around, "Where's Inez and Nathan?"

"Inez is inside helping Nettie and I don't know where Nathan is." said Vin from over his book.

JD and Casey ran inside with JD telling her to stop following him.

The boys sitting on the porch all chuckled.

"Young love." grinned Buck.

"Poor JD can't even see it." said Josiah, shaking his head.

"I feel Casey needs a little help in getting JD's attention in a more positive light." said Buck standing up to stretch and take a break.

"Why are you trying to push them together? They're just six. They don't even know what love is." Vin frowned.

"I can tell she really likes him though and wants his attention. Just how JD is with me and you are with Chris." Buck smiled.

Vin blushed and hid his face behind his book, "There's a big difference between like and love, Bucklin."

"And there are different forms of love, pard. For instance, I love you. And in the same way I think you really love Chris."

Vin looked up from his book, his face red with embarrassment, "Stop spewing nonsense, Buck!"

Ezra smiled as he saw what Buck was doing, "I love you too, Vin. There's no shame in it."

"You guys are all crazy in the head!" Vin sputtered, backing away from them.

"Vin, what they're saying is that they have a love for you like they would have for a brother or sister. Familial love." Josiah explained.

Vin looked at Buck and Ezra before turning back to Josiah, "So they ain't trying to kiss me or nothing?"

"Do you want a kiss?" asked Buck, moving to catch Vin and kiss him on the cheek.

Vin ducked and began to run out into the yard with Buck and Ezra laughing behind him.

"Oh my, that was funny. He took off so fast, there was a cloud of smoke." said Ezra, trying to calm his laughter. "Now unfortunately I have to go after him so we can finish our reading."

"Good luck with that. I don't think he'll let either of you close to him now." Josiah said as he went back to helping Buck.

Vin ran into the stable and collapsed on a bail of hay as he tried to catch his breath.

He flinched when he heard noise coming from somewhere beside him and he readied himself to run again if it turned out to be Buck or Ezra.

Nathan appeared and he settled back down.

"Nate, you scared the mess out of me." He said in between breaths.

"You ok?" asked Nathan, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, Buck and Ez were playing around with me and I had to leave."

"What were they doing?" Nathan asked, already thinking of ways to punish the two.

"They kept going on about how I love Chris and that they love me. Then Buck tried to kiss me."

Nathan relaxed and began to smile. He wasn't expecting it to be about that.

"Vin, you do know that they were just goofing off, right? But they were probably serious when they said they love you. Not in the way you took it, but as a mother would love her child or how siblings would fight and bicker all the time but really are showing their affection and love for one another." and after a pause he added, "And Chris showed his love for you when he pushed you out of the way when that sail came down and almost caught you under it. He showed his love for Ezra when he saved him from drowning and going with him so he won't be alone when he was arrested. He showed it when he sacrificed himself and distracted the cops so we could all escape."

Vin looked up at Nathan and Nathan smiled.

"We all have our ways of showing love to one another. Chris shows it by protecting those he loves. I show it by taking care them. Buck shows it in his words and body language. Ezra doesn't probably want to admit he shows it by always trying to help and be as resourceful as possible. JD is gushing love, except for his strange dislike of Casey. Inez plays and sings for us."

"Do you know what my form of showing love is?"

"Why don't you take a guess?"

Vin frowned, trying to think of something, "I guess I like being close to people?"

It sounded as if he was asking and Nathan smiled.

"You love being close to the people you love. You love having contact with them and you like helping people."

Vin smiled.

Never before had he ever thought about love being a family thing too. He never experience love in any of the foster homes he stayed in. The concept was foreign to him, but he liked it.

"And Vin, our love is going to bring Chris back."

"Right."

Vin gave Nathan a hug.

"Aww isn't that cute." came Buck's voice from the entrance, "But seriously, you'll hug him but won't accept a kiss from me."

Vin held out an arm and Buck joined the hug.

Ezra stood at the entrance grinning.

"You going to join, Ez?" asked Buck.

"I'm good."

"That's Ezra for you." laughed Nathan and Vin began to laugh too.

He had found his family and they were always showering each other with love.

The next few days seemed to go by painfully slow as no letter from Chris had arrived. Halloween was approaching and Casey was a buzz with excitement.

"What are you going to be for Halloween, JD?"

"What's Halloween?" he asked, looking puzzled.

Everyone at school had been going on about how they were going to dress up on Halloween but he didn't understand any of it.

"How do you not know what Halloween is?"

"He's from England." Buck told her from across the room. "So am I actually, but I've heard a little about it."

"Well I'll tell you. Halloween is when kids dress up and go trick or treat around the neighborhood and get candy from people."

JD frowned, "I'm supposed to put on a dress and say trick or treat for candy?"

"No you put on a costume and pretend to be someone or something else."

"Sounds pretty childish to me." JD crossed his arms, trying to act uninterested.

The older boys smiled.

"Well I'm going to do it. I've always wanted to go trick or treating." said Buck.

"You are?" frowned JD.

Now he was torn whether he should keep up his act of disinterest if his friend was going to do it.

"Me too." smiled Vin, "I love candy, and this time I can get a real costume."

"Count me out. I don't involve myself in groveling for clumps of sugar that would give me cavities." Ezra muttered from the table where he was playing a friendly game of poker with Josiah.

"That's because you got two cavities on your birthday last year." Nathan grinned.

"I still don't see how I got cavities before Tanner. He eats more sweets than the rest of us combined!"

Everyone laughed before turning back to the previous subject.

"So are you going to do it, JD?" Casey asked again.

"Well I guess if Buck and Vin are then I could go too."

"I'll go and keep you guys safe." Josiah volunteered.

"What are you keeping them safe from?" asked Inez who just came into the room.

"We're going trick or treating. Want to come?" asked Casey.

"Sure, that'd be fun for us all to go and spend time together."

"We do that everyday." Ezra pointed out, "Besides Nathan and I will not be joining you all."

"Who said I wasn't?" frowned Nathan who looked up from his book that he was reading.

"You actually want to?"

"I like going trick or treating."

Inez looked at Ezra, "Are you going?"

"No." said Ezra firmly.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

The others held in their breath. They already knew that Inez wasn't going to put up with any of Ezra's usual crappy excuses.

"I've had enough cavities to last me the rest of my life and enough dentist memories to haunt me till my after life."

"It's not just about getting candy but spending time together and enjoying ourselves. What about putting on costumes?"

"Oh Ezra does that everyday with his fancy clothes." snickered Buck.

Ezra rose an eyebrow, "I lost all my good clothes when the ship sank. The nice clothes you talk about are my Sunday clothes. You wouldn't understand because you refuse to wear yours."

"You don't need to wear them everyday."

"These are actually Vin's. He let me have them and Inez sewed them to fit me." he beamed triumphantly.

Vin shrugged, "I don't like looking like a daisy."

"Wearing suits don't make you a daisy!" Ezra frowned.

"You're getting away from the point, Ezra. You're coming with us. Even if it means just walking with Josiah."

"I'm sorry but you can't tell me what to do."

"Chris said keep you all in line."

"If we're going to go back to Chris's first letter then I'm the one in charge." Buck said, pointing to himself.

"No I think that was me." Josiah said as he stood up from the table.

"This is ridiculous, I don't care if Mr Larabee said JD was the leader. He isn't here right now and therefore doesn't have a say in the matter." growled Ezra.

Inez slapped him across the face, leaving a stunned Ezra blinking and trying to figure out what just happened.

He looked around the room.

JD had his head down, his body shaking a little in silent tears.

Vin had tears in his eyes as he glared at him.

Buck was turned away, an escaped tear rolling down his cheek.

Nathan looked at him in disappointment and Josiah in shame.

He turned to Inez who glared at him.

"I think you need some time to yourself." she suggested.

"I think that'd be an excellent idea." he whispered and walked out of the room.

Ezra sat in his room on his bed. He didn't know what got into him. His mother always told him to keep a level head and that if he had nothing nice to say then keep it to himself.

He had no reason to go after JD and the others.

Sighing, he laid down on his bed and tried to distract himself.

About ten minutes passed before there came a knock on the door.

Ezra perked up, it was one of the others coming to get him!

"Ezra honey, are you ok. I heard you got upset."

It was Nettie.

Ezra tried to hide his disappointment with a smile.

"I'm fine Mrs Nettie."

She came into the room and sat across from him on Vin's bed.

"So why did you blow up back there then?"

He looked down at his hands, unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm not sure. I guess it all started because they were trying to pressure me into going trick or treating with them."

"You don't want to?"

"No ma'am."

"But it's the day when you can all dress up and be whoever or whatever you want. Did you ever have something that you wanted to do?"

Ezra thought it over. An idea coming to mind.

"There is something I want to wear, but I think I'll need some help finding what I need." he grinned.

"Well I'm going to be making the costumes so just tell me what you're looking for and I'll make it."

Halloween afternoon soon arrived and everyone was finishing up getting dressed to go out.

Inez came out dressed like a bartender which Nettie couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at. Casey came out in her overalls and straw hat. She was supposed to be a hillbilly. Josiah didn't have a costume. JD was dressed as a cowboy and had a lasso hanging over his shoulder. Nathan dressed up as a doctor and carried a bag.

The rest of the boys came out to the front room. They were each giving the other a suspicious look over the other's costume.

"What the heck are you all supposed to be, shadows?" asked Casey frowning.

Buck, Vin, Ezra were all dressed in black.

"I was supposed to be Chris." Buck said, pointing to himself.

"But I wanted to be him." frowned Vin.

"Well we all can't be Mr Larabee." Ezra crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you guys wear your Chris outfits at the different stages we seen him in?" suggested Nathan.

"I claim jungle Chris!" Vin said, already ripping off his black shirt and slipping off his shoes. He ran to the back to find something that could be use as a bow and arrow.

"I'll be the ship Chris then." Buck shrugged.

"I guess that leaves runaway Chris." Ezra sighed.

"I can make you something that you can carry over your shoulder like a bag." Nettie offered.

Before long, Josiah was walking down the street with a cowboy, a bartender, a hillbilly, a doctor, and three different stages of Chris.

Before they left, Nettie insisted on them all taking a picture together.

"I think Mrs Nettie was trying to find something to blackmail us all with." chuckled Ezra as he walked alongside Vin.

"You're probably not that far off."

The first house they reached looked a little puzzled when they asked the children what they were supposed to be. When they reached Ezra, Buck and Vin they were confused as to who they were supposed to be.

"And what are you boys supposed to be?"

"I'm Chris from the ship."

"Ok."

Vin went next, "I'm Chris from the jungle."

"I can see that."

"And I'm Chris who ran away."

The grown up gave a sympathetic smile to the three boys.

"I'm guessing this Chris person is very special to you all."

"Yes, he ran away, but he'll be back, or we'll go and find. Which ever comes first."

"Well if you ever need anything, just come stop by here anytime. My name is Mrs Potter."

She handed each of the boys extra candy before they departed.

"Man, maybe I should've dressed like Chris too." grumbled JD.

"I don't think there's enough Chris to make six different stages." smiled Josiah.

"Hey, I don't mind dressing up like Chris." Inez gave a playful jab at Josiah.

"If it gives me candy then I'll dress up in all black too." Casey added.

They all laughed as they continued down the street.

Chris stopped and looked up at the sky. It was late fall already. Winter would soon be approaching.

He stopped to think about everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

The most important was that they found a pretty good target. Detective Inspector Emmett Anderson of the Dodge City police department.

Even on a regular day, DI Anderson wasn't a good guy. He was a hard supervisor that ruled over his department with an iron fist. There was no room for arguing of failure.

Chris had seen him a couple times on the street with his second in command, Captain Francis Riley. Riley was a pretty fair man who seemed to be the only one who could subdue some of his boss's rage.

That was good to know in case he needed that later.

So far Chris was able to get charges of racial abuse on women and children. He would usually target kids who were on the streets after a curfew that he had set on the city.

Any child that wasn't white was beaten and or arrested for resisting.

Chris shook his head in disgust. Even though he had some evidence, Sledge told him that those who were abused never would come forward because of the repercussions that would follow.

Most of Anderson's men would turn a blind eye to it, so he couldn't have them speak up.

With a sigh he looked around for some inspiration.

While he was thinking, Chris thought about his letter and hoped that they had gotten it.

Wait! That's it! The others probably still kept in contact with Mr Travis. If he was as good as he thought he was, despite not trusting the man himself, then he could probably get in contact with someone of authority to get rid of Anderson!

Chris's excitement dissipated when he remembered the whole point of this job. Ella and her thugs were after money, not so much on the revenge portion.

They wanted something in return and he didn't think seeing Anderson behind bars and getting laid off would be enough for them.

"So when do we get this Anderson guy?" came Cletus's voice from behind Chris.

Chris turned around, still trying to think of something.

"Why don't we have a little fun with our prey first." he smiled.

"What do you suggest?"

"Who doesn't like a good prank?"

"What kinda prank?"

"Geez, a prank is a prank. If you keep asking dumb questions like this then were going to get old."

Chris walked off and allowed himself to relax a little. He couldn't afford to let his mind wander around these people. It was like sitting on a detonator and he couldn't be too careful and forget where he was.

Walking down the street he caught the familiar color of a police uniform. It was Captain Riley walking into a coffee shop.

Chris followed him inside and waited to see where he was going to sit. He waited a few minutes before approaching him.

As he slipped into the seat across Riley frowned at him in confusion.

"Can I help you son?"

Chris looked over the police officer. He was young, no older then thirty and looked exhausted as he sat sipping his coffee.

"Are you happy the way things are?"

"What?"

"Are you okay with the way things are? People being targeted because of their race. Not being able to have a voice because they're afraid of what may happen if they speak up. Does that not bother you?" As Chris spoke, Riley looked around uncomfortably. "I know it does, I've seen you try and fight the corrupt people. One being DI Anderson."

"Who are you and how do you know any of this?"

"I'm not even from around here and I can see all of this." Chris shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you looking to cause trouble because I don't think that's a good idea."

Chris smiled, "Now see, this is where the problem is. The police should be protecting people. Not trying to have people afraid of them. If you look around, people in here are sending you nervous glances."

Riley looked around and saw a few people look away.

"Look, I know why they fear you all and it's not your fault, it's his. Anderson shouldn't be in charge anymore, and you can help me to see that he isn't."

"What are you mad? Why do you think I'd help you get rid of my boss?"

"Because you're a good guy and don't like it when people are being beaten by your boss for no reason. I've seen you stand up against your boss. You're the only one who does."

"So I should put my job on the line because of what you say. Even if it's true. I won't have much influence to get rid of him."

"Maybe not, but I know of a person who has some power and if you message him then he can call people here to have an investigation start."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I know a lawyer in Denver, Colorado who is pretty good at his job. He can supply enough information to get the people here to start getting curious and pay attention."

"And would an outsider be interested in what's going on in Dodge City?"

"Let's just say that if I help you then I'll be very appreciative if you reciprocate."

"What do you want?"

"I'm being held against my will by some people. I would like the at least detained so I can get ahead start and run away."

"I can put them in jail."

"They're just teenagers, I don't want to anything really bad to happen to them."

"If they are holding you hostage then you can come with me and I can take you somewhere safe."

Chris shook his head, "I only feel safe when I'm free."

"Don't you have somewhere you can go, a home perhaps?"

"Like I said, I'm not from here. I left my family and if I were to go anywhere I would go to them, but now isn't the time to go back."

Captain Riley began to get the impression that the boy was a runaway. He didn't want to scare the boy away since the boy seemed to trust him enough to approach him where others were scared to.

"So what do I need to do?"

Chris pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down some information on it.

"There's a man by the name Orin Travis and he's a lawyer in Denver Colorado. You can mail at this address to get a hold of someone who knows his number, or you can probably just find it somewhere. I don't have the resources to do it myself. When you do get ahold of him, just say it's a favor for Chris."

"And he's going to get ahold of someone here?"

"Yeah and you can testify all that you saw and can get others to help you."

Riley scratched his head, "It's sounds like an ok plan, but if I were to go after Anderson, it could very well be my job."

"But isn't it better to do your job?"

"How will I get ahold of you again?"

"I will find you. If all goes well, you won't see me again."

Chris stood up and walked towards the exit.

Riley stood up to follow but he lost sight of the boy as soon as he stepped outside.

The boy dressed in black. The boy who wanted him to go up against his boss. Looking down at the slip of paper, he read the lawyers name again and whispered what the boy had said, "A favor for Chris."

 **A/N: Sorry for people who read this chapter. I was spacing and wrote Sergeant Darcy instead of Captain Riley who was the actually nice guy. Those who haven't read the older version can ignore this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you didn't read the note at the end of the last chapter, I made an error with names. I was supposed to write Captain Francis Riley instead of Sergeant Darcy. If you remember the characters from the first episode. It's fixed now but I just wanted to catch everyone before I confused anyone. Ok, story time...**

The boys were all vegging on the couch when Nettie walked into the room.

"You boys didn't check the mail today?"

"No." mumbled Buck.

"Why bother." agreed Vin, "It's clear he doesn't care anymore about us."

"Well should I throw this letter out with no return address?" she held up a letter in front of the boys and they all sat up.

Vin eagerly took it and tore it open. His eyes scanned over the letter but soon frowned.

"What's wrong?" Josiah asked, walking to read over his shoulder.

"I don't understand any of this."

"That's what happens when you skip your reading, Vin." Ezra shook his head.

"I can read it, Ezra, I just don't understand what any of this means."

Ezra picked the letter from Vin's hands and read over it.

"What does he mean?" asked Vin, curious.

"Well, he clearly doesn't know that we know he isn't staying on Purgatory Dr anymore. The rest of it though." Ezra let his voice travel off while he thought. "It could be a double meaning. Look," he pointed to the first part of the letter. "'Life here in Purgatory goes on.' It could mean he's living in a hellish state."

"That's weird."

"I agree, and he wrote something for you, Josiah."

Ezra handed the letter to the older boy.

Josiah looked at his portion of the letter and frowned.

"Twin towers? Why is he telling me about the twin towers?"

"Did you guys ever talk about the twin towers before?" asked Ezra, stepping closer to get a better look again.

"No, I didn't even know Chris knew about the twin towers."

"We learned about them in school. Our class had a day when we looked at the tallest buildings ever built, but why would he be telling Josiah about them? They aren't eighteen years old. Chris knows that."

"Possibly another meaning behind it." suggested Ezra, "Keep reading."

"The next part is addressed to JD." Buck frowned before reading git out loud, "Three blind mice? I never made the assumption that the woman did it. Not that I don't think women can't be strong or anything like he says, but I never said anything to him about it while referencing that."

Josiah looked over the second note addressed to him, "Adam and Eve?" he looked up at the rest.

"Why wouldn't he just continue on from the previous conversation he wrote you?" frowned Nathan.

Buck read his part of the letter next, "Now this is familiar. But I only said that because I got pelted with balls."

Ezra finished reading the letter to everyone, "He capitalized certain words, 'TROUBLE, I KNOW I AM'. He knows he's in trouble or in some form of trouble."

"He needs help!" Vin began to panic.

"Well we can't help him if we don't know where he is." sighed Nathan as he sat back down on the couch.

"Maybe he already did." Ezra said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? All we got was this letter full of random junk that doesn't make sense." Vin said as he waved the letter.

Ezra snatched it out of hands and looked over it again.

"We have to think like Chris. No offense, but he's not very trusting and takes great care to keep his business to himself. So, we have to consider that he may not have been alone while writing this. He was probably trying to make it look like an innocent letter while he tried to give us information." Ezra paused and then pointed at Josiah, "Josiah, why would he consider to write you about twin towers? Why those specific buildings?"

"He's saying he's in New York?" answered Josiah.

"Possibly, but he could've told any of us that. What if he's making a reference to height? The height of two people."

"And the eighteen years are supposed to be their age!" smiled Vin.

"Correct, Tanner. He might be using the buildings to represent two guys that are a lot taller than Josiah and are pretty fit."

"What about the rest of the letter?"

"Well I'm not really sure but I think he's talking to Buck when he mentions the three blind mice."

"Why?" frowned Buck.

"Because of what he says that you said the woman was strong. So there must be a female amongst these boys."

"Do you think the three blind mice might mean something?"

"If Chris is talking about the blind mice. 'See how they run' and his mention that the woman did it and is strong might mean she may be in charge. That could also be enforced when he talks about Adam and Eve and the woman had a lot of influence." Josiah suggested.

"Excellent idea, Josiah." grinned Ezra. "Lastly is Buck's portion of the letter. A manipulative girl."

"She did it because she didn't, or couldn't get Chris out because it was only the two of us left."

"So she likes him?" frowned JD.

They looked at JD.

"What? I just wanted to help with the brainstorming."

"That might not be too far off, JD,"

"We still need a place to start looking. Should we try Manhattan?"

Ezra looked at the letter again. "I don't think he was using the twin towers other than for height and numbers." He looked further down, "Buck, did you guys play lots of sports in gym where this same scene took place?"

"I guess. I'm always an easier target than Chris. He doesn't like the game though. He's good but he doesn't like it because girls can get hurt."

"Dodgeball." Ezra repeated the word out loud.

"Dodge City!" Vin blurted out loud.

"Why do you think that?"

"Dodgeball, Dodge City. Chris isn't going to be thinking of something over the top to make a coded message. Plus he wants us to be able to get it. They're pretty close and it's a big city. You said Chris would go to big cities and hide in the bad parts of them. Maybe he got into some trouble with people that he can't get out of."

"It's an excellent idea."

"So are we going to go and get him?" Vin was already up, ready to leave.

"Calm down, Tanner. We can't go anywhere any time soon."

"Why?"

"Because if you or Buck miss anymore days then you'll both be held back another year. Christmas break starts next week."

"You want to wait a week!"

"I said it starts, but we can go when the weekend comes in three days. And in that time we can get things that we'll need for our trip."

"Ok."

The phone began to ring and Josiah picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm looking for a Mrs Wells."

Josiah handed the phone to Nettie and the boys all listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hello, this is Wells. Yes I do. Of course I can. Is there a problem? Ok, bye."

As soon as she put the phone down, JD started asking questions.

"Who was that?"

"A police officer in Dodge City. He was asking for me to relay a message to Mr Travis, saying Chris was asking it as a favor."

"Chris!" said all the boys at once.

"That man knows Chris?" asked Nathan for clarification.

"I guess this confirms your idea, Vin." smiled Ezra.

"Can we go Nettie?" asked Vin with begging eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. If you want to go anywhere you'll have to finish school and then you'll need to ask Mr Travis to take you."

"But that can be forever. Besides it's almost Christmas. Travis probably doesn't want to be bothered with us right now." Buck complained.

Nettie picked up the phone again to dial Mr Travis.

"Yes hello Mr Travis, I'm calling because I received a call from an officer who could use some assistance in informing the higher authorities over in Dodge City. He thinks you might have some connections that you could call. It's a favor for Chris. Yes that's him. The boys want to go there and look for them but I told them they had to ask you, and I know you're spending Christmas with your family. Really? Are you sure?"

Buck and Vin waited under Nettie to be handed the phone. Buck got it first.

"Hi, Mr Travis. Do you think you could take us to Dodge City?"

"It's pretty late in the year, son. Can't your searching hold off to next year?"

"No! If we don't hurry then Chris could be gone or worse. He sent us a letter telling us that he's in trouble."

"Chris is in trouble?" Nettie asked worriedly.

"Please Travis." Vin begged into the speaker of the phone.

Buck heard a sigh, "I guess we could do a short trip to Dodge City."

Buck cheered, telling everyone else that they could too.

Soon the house became a place of chaos as everyone packed the things they needed.

"I'm so excited." JD grinned as he stuffed his backpack full of clothes.

"I'm surprised that he's ok with us going." Buck remarked.

"Probably because he knows if he doesn't say yes then we'll just go on our own and he wants to know that we're safe." Vin said as he passed their room with his things.

Inez stopped at Ezra's room. The boy was slowly folding his shirts and pants while everyone was balling theirs up.

She knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

"Not much need to knock, the door was already open thanks to Tanner running out of here and not shutting it."

"Ezra, I just wanted to apologize for what I did Halloween. You were right which is probably why I reacted the way I did. How all of us did. The truth hurt."

"It has a way of doing that doesn't it." he mumbled as he placed his clothes in his bag.

"I think you should take lead on this one."

Ezra finally looked up at her in confusion and she continued.

"You were the one who found out where he was in Purgatory and were able to interpret his letter. I think Chris did it with the intention of you knowing what he was trying to say."

"Bucklin and Tanner are his friends. Either of them should lead." Ezra said dryly.

"But you're his partner in crime." Inez smiled.

Ezra laughed.

"You know how he thinks. From one bad boy to the other."

"I resent that. I was arrested for taking back my property from this greedy boy name, Royal. Took my coat just so I could travel the Panama Canal on the boat."

"Ok then, fine. From one great mind to the next."

Ezra shook his head and gave a half smile, "I don't know how the others will take to me in charge."

"Well, if they give you any trouble then they'll have to deal with me.

"As a gentleman, I can't be hiding behind a woman."

"That's fine. Just take care if there are any flying fist. They won't hit me because I'm a girl."

"On second thought then."

The two laughed.

Chris sat watching his target for the better part of the morning. Captain Riley always accompanying him.

A few times Chris wondered if this was a good idea. Picking on bullies was completely different from going after police officers.

He watched as the cop car stopped outside of a bar and the two men got out.

Keeping a safe distance, he slipped into the alley without being seen by either.

Peeking around the corner, he watched as the two men walked towards the entrance of the bar.

Suddenly Anderson turned sharply on Riley and said something to him before going into a bar. Riley stood on the outside.

Chris frowned, something suspicious was going on inside.

Captain Riley felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked around. He caught a pair of eyes looking at him from the alley entrance and he walked over casually and leaned against the side of the building.

Keeping his eyes forward he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Anderson."

Riley knew it had to be the boy. Chris if he remembered correctly.

"You shouldn't be here. I got this under control."

"I'm not here just for you. As I said I have my own problems."

The captain frowned and was barely able to keep his head from turning to look at his hidden companion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to say. That wouldn't be smart of me now would it. Since it was my idea I can't go and have you ruin it now can I? Otherwise I'd be in trouble."

Riley sighed, "I spoke with your Travis the other day. He said he would make some phone calls."

"Good."

"He also mentioned that I should arrest you the next time I saw you."

"I take it then that the man himself is coming."

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Why does he want to have arrested?"

"It doesn't matter since he said that if you see me then you need to arrest me, and you haven't seen me."

Riley frowned, "I don't want to play games about whether or not I see you because you're right behind me."

He turned as he finished the last part of his sentence and saw that he was talking to an empty alley. Confused, he looked around but didn't see the boy dressed in all black.

Chris continued to walk away from the captain who was looking around for him. He was now glad he had taken the red poncho that Maria gave to him on his birthday.

The weather had changed so much that he needed as many layers as possible.

As he walked passed the bar, he got a look inside. What he noticed first was that Anderson wasn't there or at least not visible to him.

It didn't matter because the plan was already about to start.

Taking up position near the police car, he slipped a crowbar in the door and popped it open.

People on the streets didn't seem to notice or just didn't care as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

Looking at the alleyway, he saw Riley was beginning to return to where he was standing near the front door to the bar. That would put him a few feet away from Chris, but right in the way of what was about to happen.

He prayed that the cars in England and America were wired at least a little bit similar of each other.

When he was in England, he had stolen his foster dad's car just to aggravate the man. He hoped that this would be just as effective.

The job of hot wiring the car took him five minutes. When the car roared to life he saw Riley make a run for the car.

"Sorry about this." Chris whispered to himself as he stepped on the gas pedal.

The car drove passed Riley as he tried to get a grip on the car.

Chris knew he wouldn't get too far with the afternoon traffic, but that wasn't the point of stealing the car.

He drove slow enough to keep the captain from stopping his chase, but far enough that the man couldn't reach him or see his face in the mirror.

While Chris harassed Anderson's partner, Sledge, Cletus and Jack set out for the man himself.

Once they saw that the cop's partner was far enough away, Sledge threw a rock at the window of the bar.

People around them ran out of the way as the glass shattered.

"Down with the police!" yelled Cletus as he threw another rock that hit some bottles on the wall behind the bar.

Anderson appeared from the back and looked ready to murder someone. He saw the boys who were the trouble makers and walked towards them.

Sledge threw one last rock towards Anderson before taking off with Cletus.

Anderson chased after them. At first when he stepped out of the building he was confused as to where the car and his partner was, but forgot all about the two when he heard cat calls from the boys.

He chased them all the way to an abandoned building that didn't look like it was well kept.

When the boys disappeared into the building he slowed his pace so as not to be caught off guard.

Stepping inside, he pulled out his gun. He didn't know what these boys were capable of and wasn't about to take any chances. He had seen enough of wars to know that these boys weren't just hiding.

Throughout the house he could hear the sounds of kids whispering.

"I know you're in here. Come out if you know what's good for you." he snarled.

He made it into the living room where a girl was sitting on the couch with a boy. The two were having a drink of tea he thought.

"I'm glad you're able to join us, Detective Inspector Anderson."

"What is this?" he growled.

The girl only raised her eyebrows before smiling, "We are here to show you something."

Anderson frowned and then he heard noises from behind him. Turning, he saw a dozen or so children behind him. They were all either hispanic or african american boys and girls.

Some looked scared while others wore their frustration open.

"Need I remind you children that I am an officer of the law-"

"We're all too familiar with your law." growled one of the boys.

"The one that you enforce on us and put us in handcuffs for no reason. My brother is in jail because of you!"

Other kids nodded in agreement.

"So what? You plan to try something on me? If you do then I can ensure your brother ain't coming out of jail for another year."

The boy pulled a tomato out from his pocket and threw it at Anderson, hitting him in the chest.

"That's what you can do with your threats!"

The others began to join in and soon Anderson was covered in tomatoes and eggs.

At first he tried to block off the attacks, but soon the food was coming in from all directions.

Ella and Jack stood back in the adjacent room as Anderson pushed to get out of the building.

Jack smiled, "Even though we didn't lift a finger, this was quite satisfying to see a police officer get food thrown at him."

"And technically it can't be traced to us seeing as we didn't do anything to him."

Jack looked at his companion with a mischievous grin.

"I hope Chris is alright though." she said as they began walking out of the building themselves.

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm happy for you that you found someone who is just as stubborn as you. He is a bit young for you though."

"That doesn't bother me. When I see his eyes. The defiance and fire that burn in them make my skin tingly."

"Well you might have to get rid of whoever he is writing to. That seems to be your competitions of his affection."

"Please," she said as she flipped her hair, "he's here with me. That bitch he writes lives somewhere in Colorado. He can be with me without her even knowing."

"You have to win him over first."

"What do you think I was doing? Once he feels welcome into our little group then he'll be more comfortable telling me how he feels."

"I still think you should get rid of your competition to be safe."

"He never writes a return address. If anything he's trying to keep her from finding him. Must be a clingy bitch that doesn't understand when she's rejected."

Chris sped up the car and parked it at a stop light before running in the crowd to be lost in it as Riley came huffing.

He watched as the man looked around before getting into his car confused as to what happened. The car turned at the light and headed back to the bar where Anderson was probably long gone.

Captain Riley was tired and confused as to what happened with the car thief. He was sure it was a kid he got out of the car but didn't get a face. Swearing to himself, he drove back to the bar to wait for Anderson. He prayed that the man wasn't waiting for him.

The sight that met him when he arrived however was beyond what he could've thought of as he pulled up.

Other cops were present in front of the now destroyed front of the bar with a furious Anderson barking orders. The himself was covered with something red and yellow that looked sticky.

Riley got out of the car and went to his partner.

"What happened?"

"I should say that to you. Where have you been?"

"Our car was stolen by some kid and I chased him down to where he ditched the car and ran off."

"Did you catch him?"

Riley shook his head.

"It seems like there's a bunch of kids trying to make a statement, but they're going to regret they did."

"Is that what this all is?" asked Riley, scrunching his nose at the smell and pointed to Anderson's disgusting clothes.

"If they think that they can make an attack on mem without any repercussions then they're are greatly mistaken. I don't care how many there were."

"You were attacked by kids with tomatoes and eggs, I don't think that calls for you to go after them. They're just probably upset. Remember our job is to protect them."

"You're acting like they're children. They're all criminals!" he growled. "I'm going to start by prolonging the sentences of the ones already in jail to keep them off the streets, then I'll make the curfew earlier. If any kid is caught breaking it then they will spend a minimum of three days behind bars."

Riley was about to argue when someone spoke first.

"I don't think you'll be doing any such thing DI Anderson." said one of the two strangers who were dressed in suits overcoats. They were accompanied by officers who looked stoic.

"Who are you?" growled Anderson, not even bothering to hide his anger.

"My name is Walter Bryce, Prosecutor and you're under arrest. Officer, please read him his rights."

"What? Why? I demand to know why?"

"Charges were brought up against you for wrongfully arresting individuals and assault on women and children."

"I was just assaulted by a bunch of kids."

"And this shocks you?" said Bryce raising an eyebrow. "Take him away."

An officer placed Anderson in handcuffs and put him in the back of a police car.

"What's going to happen to him now?" asked Riley still looking at his partner.

"There will be an investigation. He will probably lose his job as detective inspector. Possible jail time."

Riley nodded and walked back to his car. He walked passed the bar where some people were being arrested. Another police officer came out with a suitcase full of drugs.

Shaking his head, he knew exactly why his partner was there earlier. When he reached the car he turned around and saw Chris standing in the crowd. He made eye contact with him and the boy nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

Riley moved his head to the side trying to see if he could spot Chris again, but the boy was gone.

Frowning, he got into his car.

Travis arrived with a van in front of the Wells ranch. The boys and Inez all packed with their stuff waiting on the porch for him to pull up.

Casey stood next to her aunt pouting. She had wanted to go too.

When the van pulled to a stop in front of the steps and Travis got out the boys all frowned as two more people stepped out.

A teenage boy and girl.

"Who are you?" frowned Vin.

"I'm Stephen and this is my girlfriend, Mary."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm Stephen and this is my girlfriend, Mary."

"Let me rephrase his question. Why are you here." Buck asked, looking them up and down.

"Well since you guys are bringing me away from my family, I thought I could bring them with me. My wife is still working so I brought my son and Mary wanted to come too." explained Travis.

"Wait, she get's to go!" whined Casey.

"But why? This is serious business, they'd be in the way!" moaned JD.

"JD, that's rude. They can come if they want to. Travis is nice enough to take us so he decides who goes or not." Inez reprimanded.

The rest of the boys held their tongues and just got into the van.

"You children behave." called Nettie as the doors closed to the van.

The van was crowded with two more bodies that the kids didn't expect.

Vin, Buck and Ezra sat together with Mary. JD on Buck's lap. Josiah sat in the front. Inez, Nathan sat with Stephen. The bags taking up the rest of the space.

"I don't think I can keep JD on my lap the entire trip. I won't have any feeling in my legs." groaned Buck.

JD had gotten bigger since the jungle and heavier. All the boys had had a growth spurt in the last year. Ezra had finally got some height to him. Vin was still taller than him, but Vin was finally starting to fill out more.

For the first twenty minutes none of the children spoke. Vin and Buck looked suspiciously at Mary while Ezra busied himself with reading over Chris's letters again.

Nathan had fallen asleep while Inez stared out the window. Stephen was looking over a newspaper with great interest and Josiah stared straight ahead at the road.

"So guys, I told the local police to hold Chris if they find him." said Travis, breaking the silence.

"What! Why would you do that?" sputtered Ezra, alarming everyone by his lack of formality and the fact that he raised his voice.

"So we won't lose him. If they catch him then it will save us the trouble of looking for him."

"Chris was in contact with whoever this officer was. If he knows that you want him arrested then he might just get scared off."

"I'm sure he can't escape a city full of police no matter how good he is."

"How do you think I escaped the police for four years." muttered Vin.

Something in the back fell on Nathan, waking him up.

"What was that for?" he frowned at Inez.

"I didn't do anything." she bit back.

Nathan shifted and threw the bag back in the back.

A cry came from the back and a head popped from the back.

"Casey! What are you doing here?" asked Inez.

The others in front of them turned around and Travis looked in his rearview mirror.

"I wanted to come along too. I don't see why she gets to go when she doesn't know Chris."

"You don't know 'em either." JD was more than glad to point out.

"Yeah but listening to all the letters he sent you I feel like I know him. Plus I know you guys. They don't know you guys at all. They're complete strangers." she pouted.

"Casey, sweetie, that still doesn't mean you can sneak into the car and not tell anyone." said Travis from the front.

"Please let me come. I won't cause you any trouble I swear." she begged.

"Please let her come." begged JD.

Vin and Ezra both rose an eyebrow at him.

Travis sighed, "I guess you'll have to. We'll have to tell your aunt where you are once we make it."

Casey squeaked with excitement and Nathan helped her into an actual seat between him and Inez.

Vin continued to stare at JD.

"What?" asked the younger boy.

"You wanted Casey to stay with us?"

"If she couldn't then we would have to turn around."

"Of course we all believe that excuse, JD." Ezra smirked.

Buck just sat there and laughed, not being able to do anything else because the boy's hair kept getting in his mouth.

"Leave me alone." muttered JD, crossing his arms.

Vin and Ezra both smiled and shook their heads.

Chris met up with Ella and her friends back at the car. Ella and Jack were smiling at some unknown secret while Cletus and Sledge eagerly pressed the others for information about what happened.

After all the stories were told that could be shared they took a vote whether or not they liked it or not.

"Well I enjoyed it, but the satisfaction of actually doing something other than being a pretty face on the couch makes me question if there's anything that would make me want to do this again." started Jack.

"You were the one who suggested getting others to do the throwing." frowned Chris.

"Well I didn't want to take a chance on getting dirty. You said the kids that Anderson targets could be the replacement."

"Well I think it was a pretty good first job." smiled Ella encouragingly.

"Don't let your love for the boy make you forget that we need to be getting money." Sledge growled.

Chris frowned at this. That wasn't ever a good thing to hear.

"Like I said we were going to do a test first. We also got Anderson on being an accomplice in the drug business. When we busted the bar the police inspected the police and discovered the drugs."

"Yeah we know." Cletus gave an evil grin.

Chris looked at him suspiciously.

The older boy pulled out a bag where he presented the group a pack of at least twenty packs of drugs.

"I think we'll still be making that money, guys."

"Where did you get that?" Chris demanded.

"After we led him to the building where Ella and Jack were waiting, we went back to the bar to wait for you. We saw some guys leaving through the back and we hustled some drugs from them. I think they were too scared about the cops that were pulling up in the front to care too much if we took them or not."

"We need to turn that into the police. That's evidence to put Anderson away as well as those other guys."

"They already have enough. This is our cut. Stop being such a saint."

"Don't worry about it, Chris." Ella said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Chris shrugged it off and stepped away from her.

"What do you guys plan on doing with the drugs?"

"Sell them of course and make some money."

Chris shook his head, "No, if you guys are going to sell them then I'm done."

Ella tried to calm Chris down, "Maybe we can reach some kind of arrangement?"

"It's not just that. You guys have no intention to do anything without getting something out of it. It's not always about that."

"Ugh, shut him up." Cletus groaned.

Jack watched Ella struggle to pacify the younger boy. He knew that she really liked him, but could tell that she was quickly losing him.

He personally didn't like the guy, but that was because the boy couldn't be controlled. He didn't seem to be intimidated by Cletus or Sledge.

If it came down to it, it would be Ella being the scary one. Love after all can make a person do scary things.

Chris grabbed his bag and walked away towards the street.

Cletus grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"I don't think you understand that you can't leave."

Chris had prepared himself for a situation like this. His free hand curled into a fist and he readied himself for the fight that was about to happen. But it never came.

A police car pulled up and Cletus let go and backed away.

It was Riley and Chris smiled to himself knowing that he was about to be rid of them.

Riley pulled out some handcuffs and came to stand in front of them.

"You're under arrest. Please do not try and resist."

To Chris's surprise, the handcuffs went on him.

"What?"

Cletus didn't say anything but backed away.

Once Chris was in the back of the car and Captain Riley was in the driver's seat Chris began demanding what was going on.

"Why are you arresting me? You were supposed to arrest them. He was right there. You could've had him!"

"My instructions were to contain you. I figured that since you were also trying to get away from them that this would work the same."

"No, no it's not. I was supposed to be free so I can get away. That was the whole point of this. I thought we had an agreement. I'd help you get rid of Anderson and you'd help me get rid of those guys." Chris growled.

"But I was also told to bring you in. Now I don't know why Travis wants you contained until he gets here, but I'm guessing you're on the run from something."

Riley looked into the rearview mirror and saw a glaring Chris staring back at him.

"Did you do something in particular? You asked him to do this job as a favor which you had to know would have him come after you."

"The only thing I ever did was not submitting to his authority."

"His authority?" pressed Riley, trying for clarification but Chris didn't want to talk aymore.

Chris was put in a jail cell where he was told he was going to have to wait for Mr Travis to come and get him.

He became restless and stalked the length of the cell, glancing to the front. He needed to get out here before it was too late.

"I'm here for Chris, I heard he was brought in a while ago."

Chris stopped his pacing and glanced at the clock towards the front of the building. It had been an hour already.

Looking again to the desk, his heart stopped beating and he froze.

"No." he shook his head and backed away from the door.

When the children and Travis arrived in Dodge City they drove to the police station.

Everyone but Ezra went inside. Still not convinced that Chris would be there.

"Chris isn't in there." he told himself.

A girl who was walking passed him stopped and addressed him which startled Ezra.

"How do you know Chris?"

Ezra looked the girl over. She was a whole lot older than himself. Pretty dark hair fell dwon her shoulders and she wore a questioning face.

"I could aask you the same thing." he finally said.

She then looked at Ezra and her eyes seemed to hover over his hand.

Looking down at his hand, he saw that she was looking at Chris's latest letter that he'd been reading.

"He said he was writing a girl. Was he writing to you?"

Ezra had a feeling that this girl was the one Chris had written about. Which meant she was no good. He had to be careful what he chose to say next. If she was holding Chris somewhere then she could take him to him.

"Yes he was," which was true, "Some people think that Ezra is a girl's name but I can see the misunderstanding and won't hate you for it as long as you tell me where Chris is."

Meanwhile Mr Travis and the rest of the kids were in the police office anxiously waiting for Captain Riley who was busy yelling at a police officer.

"Is there a problem?" Travis questioned the man when he finally approached the group.

"One of my officers let your boy get away when a girl came in trying to bail him out."

"What?" said Travis louder than he intended, making the kids nervous. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. I have my men out looking for them and the girl. They shouldn't be far."

"Travis raked his hair and looked at the worried children behind him.

"I'm sorry, guys, he's gone."

"Ezra didn't think he'd be here." muttered Vin. "I don't think he even came inside."

"Well it doesn't look like he ran away but was taken." said Buck. "So he isn't technically running."

Travis nodded and looked around his collection of kids under his guardianship. Vin and Buck were bummed out. JD and Casey were pretty tired so they were still quiet. Inez stood with her arms hugging herself with Nathan's arm over her shoulder in a half embrace. Josiah stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. Stephen and Mary stood to the side, not really sure how to feel. They looked worrired, but because they knew that this Chris was important to the others. Ezra was-

Travis frowned and looked over his group again and then counted.

He turned to Vin who was looking towards the door, half-lid.

"Vin, did you say Ezra was outside?"

"Yeah."

Travis walked hurriedly to the door and flung it open. He looked around the front but didn't see him. Running to the car he checked the front and back, thinking that the boy didn't get out. Nothing.

He began to panic.

The others came out of the station and looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Buck.

"Is Ez not out here anymore?" asked Vin.

Nathan frowned, "Ezra was out here by himself and you didn't tell him to come inside?"

"I just figured he was doing it because he was trying to make a point because he didn't think Chris was in the police station." Vin shrugged.

"Boys, it's important that we all stay together." sighed Travis.

They all nodded their heads.

Travis went back into the station to inform the captain of the situation.

"What do you think happened to him?" frowned Buck.

"I don't know. I could see him through the door when we were inside, but then he moved to the right and I couldn't see him anymore. He was looking inside, but then he looked away as if he saw something." Vin said as he pointed to the door and the direction he thought Ezra went in.

"Do you think he saw Chris?" yawned JD.

"I would think he'd tell somebody." said Inez, beginning to worry.

"Ez, ain't always the one to call for back up. His instincts are to assess the situation and act accordingly." said Nathan.

"Well I hope he didn't try to go after them by himself if he did. It's dangerous if Chris can't even get away." Mary said from her position by her boyfriend.

Buck frowned at her, "Don't you underestimate Chris, or Ezra. If Ezra is with him, then he knows what he's doing, and Chris isn't some weak kid who'd go without a fight."

Chris woke up with his mouth gagged and his hands and feet tied. He squirmed, trying to get out and heard a grunt.

Pushing himself up a little to be able to turn around, he saw Ezra!

What's Ezra doing here? he wondered, trying to remember what had happened but his brain was all jumbled.

Rolling over till his face almost touched the younger boy, he nudged the other boy with his head.

He received another grunt as a reply.

Ezra's head was dirty with hints of blood which made Chris's blood boil.

A pair of green eyes looked up at him and Chris was torn at how the other boy looked. He looked like he was trying say something, but his eyes closed again.

Chris pushed himself into a sitting position and drew Ezra closer to him in a hug.

The gag prevented him from actually saying anything, but really he didn't know what he would say because he didn't consider himself a comforter.

Ezra's opened his eyes which were struggling to stay open. His body ached and he knew he reinjured his left shoulder again. He felt something wrap around him and opened one eye. It was Chris trying to hug him. He wasn't a hugger, but this would be an exception.

 _Good, I found you. This makes the pain durable._

When Ezra was taken by the girl to see Chris, he felt that she would try something. What he didn't take into account or technically he forgot about the twin towers that was mentioned in the letter.

The girl took him around the back of a building where he was shown into a room that was pitch black. Ezra tuerned around but it was too late and was punched in the face by an unseen fist.

He staggered back, dazed as he tried to regain his senses, but as soon as he was able to focus again, another fist knocked him out cold and his body crumpled to the floor uncerimoniously.

The last thing he heard was a slamming noise.

 **A/N: So I was debating whether or not to have Chris finally meet up with the others, and then if weren't if I should have someone go with him. I took a vote with friends and they said the chase must go on! (sort of) Hopefully this way I can satisfy everyone's wishes. Also I asked a few friends if they thought Ezra was a girl or boys name. Believe it or not some people think it's a girl's name. I took advantage of that fact and used it. Yes we all know better.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris woke up with a pounding headache and he had to blink several times before his vision became clear.

It looked like an abandoned building that had a few pieces of furnishings and an old mattress that they were laying on.

Ezra was curled in a ball, looking absolutely miserable.

Chris gave him a nudge and Ezra turned his head up to him.

There was a little whine as Ezra tried to sit up.

Using his head, Chris helped push Ezra into a more comfortable position. Now that he had a better view of Ezra, he could see that the boy had a cut on his lip and a gash on his forehead near the hairline. He was also favoring his left arm again which wasn't a good thing.

Chris tried to remember what happened to him when he first saw Ella in the police station.

The girl made a move towards his cell and he had backed up till his back was up against the far wall. An officer told her that she wasn't allowed to take Chris and Chris calmed down when the officer escorted her to the door. However the man didn't pay any attention to Jack who had slipped in and with his light hands, that could probably rival Ezra's, took the keys from the officer and opened his cell.

He was however not willing to go with the other boy which he figured was always the plan to take him out unconscience.

Jack wrestled with Chris for a bit, which Chris also found amazing that the boy wasn't all good looks. The boy put something over his nose and mouth and Chris tried to rip it away, but the fumes began to take effect and he went limp in the older boy's arms.

Next thing he knew he was bound and gagged with Ezra unconscious beside him.

How did Ezra even come to being here? Where were the others?

Chris heard footsteps and he tensed. He already knew it was Ella before she was standing in front of him. She took the gag off while she spoke.

"When Cletus told me what happened and you were arrested I had to get you."

"That wasn't necessary."

"You needed to know how much I care about you."

Chris felt chills as she leaned down in front of him and touched his face.

"Don't." he warned.

She stepped back, a bit put out.

"I figured that if I was to get you to cooperate better with me, then I'd need something to persuade you. Lucky for me your lover boy showed up looking for you outside the police station. I really thought it was a girl, but you're probably trying to keep me from finding your secret. I now understand why you've been ignoring me, but I haven't given up on you yet."

Chris was confused about everything she had said.

What secret was she talking about? Lover boy?!

Ella didn't stay too long after that and what she did say was ignored while Chris tried to understand what she was talking about.

Ezra gently nudged Chris with his head to get his attention.

"Oh sorry." he apologized.

Scooting around on the mattress, he went behind Ezra and pulled on the knot that held Ezra's gag in place.

Once it was undone, Chris pulled the fabric away with his teeth.

"Thank you for relieving me from that foul material. I think I'll have to rinse my mouth with bleach to get the taste out of my mouth permanently."

"Nevermind that right now, Ella said that you were my lover boy?"

Ezra chuckled, "I just let her imagination run without correcting her. I technically didn't lie though."

"Lover boy?" Chris repeated.

"She said you wrote to a girl, but she saw that I had your letter. I just said that some people think Ezra is a girl name."

"Standish, you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that. You should've gone for help. Where are the others anyway? You didn't come by yourself did you?"

"I owe you my life, Mr Larabee, regardless of what you say. The others are with Mr Travis at the police station as far as I know. That's where I met your new friends. Now that I'm missing with you then they'll have to make the connection. Tanner was watching me through the window so he knows I'm missing."

"But still. Now you've injured your shoulder."

"It's ok." Ezra grimaced.

"Do you think you can untie my hands?"

"Normal yes, but my left arm feels completely mushy and truthfully I'm nervous about moving it too much."

Chris nodded, "I'll untie you first then and you can use your good hand."

Chris fumbled on Ezra's bonds. The boy grunted when Chris pulled too hard and moved his left arm.

When Ezra was free he turned so that Ezra could untie him.

"Do you know where we are?"

"If they didn't move us from when I first got here then we're in an abandoned building about five blocks away from the station."

"Ok, we'll have to be silent when we move." Chris said as he untied his feet.

He stood up with a little sway and turned to help Ezra, but the younger boy didn't make a move to stand.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I have the energy to go with you. I'd only slow you down."

"Nonsense, I was drugged and I feel like crap so don't give me any of that 'leave me behind' junk."

"I wasn't really implying that I was eager to see those boys who manhandled me." Ezra frowned as he looked around. "I just don't think we have any great chance of escaping."

"We got this far, we can't give up now."

Ezra smiled, "I completed my mission. I found you. That's all I can ask for in the end."

Chris pulled Ezra roughly up, "Did the others give you crap again?"

"If you're referring to times when they ganged up against then yes, but I find it better to not dwell on that. Especially since I've been making a list on ways to get them back."

"Always one for having something up your sleeve." Chris smiled.

"You survive longer that way."

"Well I'm eager to see how you plan on getting out of this." interrupted Ella.

Chris turned and saw that she was standing a few feet away with Jack at her side. He pushed Ezra behind him.

"Thanks to you, I do believe it was you anyway, Cletus and Sledge have been arrested. They were stupid I admit for carrying the drugs on them, but I didn't have them here for their brains. No, that's what Jack is here for."

Jack smiled and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Chris.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris said in disbelief.

He didn't think she would keep kidnapping him just to shoot him later.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to kill your lover boy."

Jack switched the gun barrel to aim it at Ezra.

"No!" Chris shouted in a panic and tried his best to shield the younger boy who shrank behind him.

"No? And what do I get if I let him live? You'll just love him."

"Is that what you want, my love?" frowned Chris.

"No, I want your heart. I want you to have eyes only for me."

"Fine, I'll only have eyes for you then. And you let Ezra go."

"Like I'm just going to believe you at face level. I'll take you and bring him along to keep you in check."

Jack separated Chris and Ezra, dragging the latter by his wounded arm.

Ezra moaned and Chris riled back to fight but his chest met up with the end of the gun.

Ella took Chris by the arm and led him out the building and into a car that was waiting for them.

A boy was seated up front in the driver's seat. When they got in, he turned around. His face was serious and Chris saw that the boy had a fake left eye.

It creeped him out a little how the fake one was a different color than the real one and how it just stared at him.

"Zac Stutz is going to be driving us to St Louis. explained Ella.

"And where did you get this one?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes off their driver.

"He was willing to come for money."

"Sounds familiar."

"Should he be driving with only one eye?" asked Ezra worriedly.

"I'm a good driver, not as if you could talk, midget." snarled Stutz.

"I'm not a midget." growled Ezra.

"Let's get going, Zac." ordered Ella.

Stutz turned the car and put the car in gear and driving off.

"Why St Louis?" asked Ezra.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" frowned Jack.

"He loves to talk." smiled Chris.

"Great, now we have another kid with a mouth."

Chris didn't particularly like the situation, but it felt good to have a familiar face with him. He just hoped that the others would find them before they got too far.

Buck paced beside the van as the others watched.

"Ok, what do we know right now? Chris was arrested and in a jail cell only a few hours ago. Then Ezra disappeared while we were inside the station. When did you lose sight of him, Vin?"

"About ten minutes before we went outside ourselves."

"That means they shouldn't be too far from here. We need to search buildings where they can hide Chris and Ezra without being watched as they carried them away."

"You really think they kidnapped Ezra?" asked JD.

"We're going to go with that scenario. They need some place where there aren't a lot of people. If they did take Ezra awake and struggling then we would've heard shouts. He went willingly. No cars were heard that sounded like they were pulling away from the station. They must've went on foot. If they carried Chris they probably couldn't take him far. They would be a couple streets down."

"I'll go tell my dad." volunteered Stephen.

The boy went back into the station.

"Should we tell the police?" asked Nathan.

"What's the point? They lost him once already and now Ez is gone." frowned Vin.

Buck nodded, "We do this ourselves. Vin, you said they went right?"

Vin nodded.

"Then let's go!"

Inez, Casey and the boys started to run down the street.

"Wait! What about waiting for Mr Travis?" called Mary.

"You can wait for him. You're not apart of this anyway!" Buck called back.

Mary hesitated what to do, but then decided to run after them.

Vin had lost count of how many prayers he sent up while they ran. He knew that when it came down to finding Chris's exact location it would be on him.

Ever since his incident with getting them mixed up and in South America, he wasn't so sure about his natural sense of direction.

He was however able to redeem himself when he found Chris and Josiah later on.

Now was the ultimate test in finding Chris before he was taken from them again.

Vin closed his eyes and concentrated all his thoughts on Chris. Trying to send a message. Any message to Chris that he would understand that they were coming for them.

"There!" pointed Buck.

It was one of Ezra's fancy buttons.

"Son-of-a-Standish, he's leaving a trail." grinned Nathan.

They collected the buttons as they saw them.

Soon however the trail ended and there was nothing around to give them a clue where they went next.

"Vin?" said Buck.

Vin closed his eyes again and calmed his breathing.

A car!

"We need to hurry! They're about to leave!"

Vin went into a sprint with the others running after him.

"Do you know where they are?" huffed Josiah.

Vin didn't answer. He was a blood hound on a scent.

They arrived at an abandoned building and Vin went around to the side of the building only to jump back as a car drove past him.

He looked inside and saw Chris, Ezra and a girl.

"Chris!" he shouted and ran after the car.

Buck tried to get a grip on the car, but it sped up.

They could see a surprised look on Chris's face and looked like he was trying to say something. Ezra looked out of it, just exhausted and wounded.

"We can't lose them!" Vin shouted and continued to run after the car.

The whole gang was tired but they continued to run.

When they reached the street, the car sped up and turned the corner.

"We need a car!" Buck said as he ran to the nearest car and pulled the door open.

"What are you doing? You can't just steal a car! You can't even drive." Mary said in shock.

"I know how to hotwire a car." said Vin.

"And I know how to drive." said Josiah.

"You know this is illegal."

"Then don't come." frowned Buck.

Vin started the car and Josiah got behind the wheel while the others piled into the car.

Mary groaned and got in.

Josiah pulled the car into the street and began the pursuit after the car.

"You guys are crazy, you know that right?"said Mary as Josiah swerved to miss a person walking.

"Well we all have sad backgrounds and lived in the jungle together for a month." grinned Nathan.

"What kind of backgrounds?"

"Well Chris has been to jail about fifteen times." said Buck.

"And you want to save him? Shouldn't he be in some kind of prison by now?"

"You say that only because you don't know him. Chris is a great person and most of those times were because he was trying to protect someone else. The other times were because he liked to hijack his foster dad's car."

"He did what?"

"He threw rocks at police officers that one time." added JD.

"He must be some guy to go through all this trouble to get him back."

Buck concentrated back on the road ahead. He scanned the street for the car that held his friends.

"There!" he pointed to a car turning three cars ahead of them.

"Are you sure?" asked Josiah.

"Positive."

"Where are they taking them?" asked Inez.

"They probably know that the police are looking for them so they're probably trying to escape."

"They're trying to leave the city?" asked JD.

"Let's catch them before they do. I don't want to be caught driving without a license and lose them."

"You don't have your license?" Mary questioned.

"Mary, everything we're doing, just assume that it's illegal. Half of us aren't even U.S. citizens."

Mary let her back hit the seat, "Well I'm going to jail, and I'm in a different state with kids I just met that are on the road to being criminals."

"What, you haven't done anything bad before? Have you lived? Show a little defiance." smiled Vin.

"This group isn't for goody-two-shoes. Even Casey is more defiant than you and she's six."

"Kids her age usually are." Mary pointed out.

"You wouldn't last a second when Chris is with us." Buck laughed. "He's defiance himself."

Meanwhile Stephen ran into the police station to find his dad talking very loudly to a police officer.

"How do a couple kids make a fool of you? What do you mean no one was watching his cell?"

"Dad."

"Hold on Stephen." said Travis before turning to the officer again, "Was there anyone who saw any of this happen?"

"No sir."

"What were you all doing?"

"I'm not sure where everyone else was at the time. Probably attending to some other criminal."

"Well now because of your incompetence I lost him and another one of my boys. Do you know the position that puts me in!"

"Sorry sir."

"Dad!"

"What? I'm trying to have a conversation, Stephen."

"The others think they know how to find Chris and Ezra."

Travis's face relaxed, "Ok, where are they?"

"Outside."

Stephen took his dad outside and they looked around in confusion. No one was there anymore.

"Don't tell me that they were kidnapped too." Travis groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Maybe they went ahead to look for them." suggested Stephen.

"Do you know where?"

"No, I went to tell you. I'm surprised Mary went with them."

"Probably to watch over them." sighed Travis.

"What should we do?"

"We can only wait here to see if they return."

Buck looked at the gas gage.

"We need to catch them before we run out of gas."

"You don't think I don't know that!" said Josiah, not taking his eyes off the road.

"They'll have to pull over for gas eventually too." Inez reminded them.

"As long as we can last that long then we can get the others when they go to the gas station."

"Not unless the tollway gets us first." said Nathan, pointing to the cars up ahead.

"Shit, I don't have any money." groaned Buck.

The others all looked in their pockets but came up with nothing.

"Guys, what do I do? I'm next." said Josiah in a panic.

Vin turned to Mary who sat watching them, "Do you have money?"

"Maybe."

"Can we have a dollar?"

"No."

The others looked desperately at her.

Josiah pulled up to the toll gate window where a woman asked for a dollar.

"Please." the kids in the back begged.

She sighed and handed them a dollar. VIn took it and handed it to Josiah who handed it to the woman.

The gate went up and they continued to drive.

"Why did you wait so long?" frowned Vin.

"I don't see why you guys can't just let the cops go after these people if they're kidnapping your friends."

"We're so close to catching them ourselves. Why bother? Besides we are in a stolen car driving illegally. We'd be in jail waiting for Travis to come and get us."

"This is why we should've waited for Mr Travis."

"We would've been too late."

"Has anyone thought of what we're going to do when they finally stop? Are we going to have to fight or something?" asked Nathan.

"If it comes to that then I'm willing to fight." said Buck.

"Me too." nodded Vin.

"Well pray that they run out of gas soon because we're running low." Josiah informed.

"Mary, can we borrow some gas money. I promise we'll pay you back."

"Fine."

Stutz looked into the rearview mirror, "Looks like we're being followed."

"It's nothing we can't handle if it's just those kids, right Jack?"

Jack grinned and pulled out his gun, "Not a problem at all."

"You can't kill them." Chris said frantically.

"Kill them, oh no that's a little too over the top. I was thinking on the lines of disabling their car or injuring one of them."

Chris stared at the crazy girl sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." he said.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I'm not going to go with you to St Louis."

"Fine then your friend here can die." she nodded to Jack who turned in his seat to shoot Ezra.

Chris jumped for his seat and grabbed the gun. Jack fired into the ceiling and they bumped into Stutz who lost control of the car.

The car swerved and ran off the road. It drove a minute longer until it ran into a tree.

The impact shocked everyone's bodies and for a while no one moved.

Chris picked his way out of the car and grabbed Ezra. Ezra still was out as he threw the boy over his shoulder and limped away.

A gunshot made him stop and he turned and saw Ella holding a gun at him.

"Don't make me kill you."

"Seeing how you're crazy and belong in a nut house, I don't think there's nothing I do that won't make you pull that trigger. Nothing I'm willing to do with you anyway."

"Why, why do you have to love him?" she screamed.

"Because he's like a brother to me, and I love my family."

Ella's breathing got faster and she fired.

Chris stood there in shock. He looked at her and the gun, then at his chest.

Blood began to show up through his shirt and he looked up again before he fell to the ground.

His eyes became unfocused and the last thing he remembered was hearing a car nearby.

Chris's breathing became shallow as the pain started to kick in.

 _Free, I'm free at last._ He smiled as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The kids all huddled around the two beds where their friends were lying.

Ezra's arm was in a sling and his head was bandaged. He would occasionally awake and mutter something about a bad taste in his mouth before falling asleep again.

Chris however was still unconscious. They were horrified when they found Chris crumpled on the ground with Ezra lying near him.

There was an unsettling smile on his face and he was bleeding from his stomach.

They rushed the two to the nearest hospital. Josiah forgetting about driving carefully and floored it. Very thankful that they had gotten gas just before finding them.

Mary called and informed Travis what was happening.

Two hours later he and Stephen arrived.

Travis wanted to be upset with everyone for running off, and from what Mary said, stole a car.

However, because of that they were able to get to a hospital in time and find the kidnapped boys.

He talked to the doctor to get a better understanding of what was happening.

"Well the younger boy, Ezra, he has a dislocated shoulder and several bruises on the head. There's a slight concussion but he'll be fine."

"What about Chris?"

"Chris had to get a bullet removed and looked like he was drugged. The drug seems to have worn off but there is still traces of ketamine."

"Ketamine?"

"You might have to watch him for the first few hours after he wakes up."

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No not yet."

The doctor excused himself and Travis entered the room.

All the chairs were drawn up to the beds. The younger ones sat on the beds with the patients who were still sleeping.

"Hey guys." he said, getting their attention.

"Sorry we ran off, but we had to-" began Vin.

Travis rose a hand, "I think now is not the time to be worrying about that.

"Do you think Chris is going to die?" asked JD warily.

Travis rose his eyebrows, "Why would you think that?"

"He hasn't woken up. Several times I thought i saw him not breathing."

"And he lost quite a bit of blood." added Nathan.

"He'll make it. He's a strong kid." he tried to reassure them."

"But he looks like he was almost happy to die when we found him. Like he welcomed it." Buck said in a low voice. A tear escaping.

The tears became infectious and soon Travis had a room full of crying kids.

He prayed a silent that Chris would finally wake up.

Chris looked around. All around him was an open field. A light breeze blowing, making him smile. All the stress leaving him.

"Chris?"

Chris turned around and saw Sarah. He grinned and ran to her. Scooping her up, he spun her around.

When he finally set her down she began again.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris frowned, "Yeah I guess I don't really belong in heaven."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's not your time."

"But I died. You probably saw me get shot."

"But your friends still need you."

Chris wrapped his arms around the girl he loved so much.

"But I need you. I have so much I want to apologize for."

Sarah silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"You need to go back, Chris."

"But I want to stay here with you and our son. Can I see him?"

Sarah smiled, "Of course."

She took him by the hand and began to lead him in some direction.

CHRIS!

Chris held his head in his hand and grimaced. It was like a painful headache.

Sarah turned to look at him, "They're calling for you."

"No, just a bit more. I need to see him, I need to see Adam. I need to tell him something, I need to tell him that I'm sorry."

Chris began to get desperate.

He saw a little boy bent over looking at a butterfly. He could only see the back of his head.

"Adam." Chris whispered.

CHRIS!

Chris grabbed his head and screamed, "No, please!"

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"He knows, Chris."

Another wave of pain hit Chris and his eyes opened and he groaned, "No."

"Chris!" came Vin's voice.

Chris was back. A tear rolled down his cheek as the image of Sarah and Adam began to fade.

We will be waiting for you, but until then watch over your family here.

Chris felt the corners of his mouth form a weary smile.

"Are you ok, Chris? Do you need me to call the doctor?" asked Travis.

"I think I'm fine for now."

He heard a little boy's giggle and he knew it was Adam.

Chris closed his eyes, hoping that he would see them again.

"Let's give Chris sometime to rest." suggested Travis as he ushered the kids out the room.

Only Mary stayed behind.

She frowned at him. She didn't understand why this boy was so important to the others.

Chris opened one eye and stared at her.

Mary held her breath.

The cold blue eyes. Eyes that held grief and looked like they hadn't seen much reason to believe in hope.

She heard he didn't trust adults.

This boy had a major story that needed to be told. She wanted to be there when he shared it. She wanted to be apart of it.

"Who are you?" he asked, startling her out of her revelry.

"Mary. I'm Stephen's girlfriend."

"Who?" he frowned.

"Mr Travis's son."

"Oh." he said simply before closing his eyes again. "Do you mind leaving, I've had enough girls watching me sleep to last me the rest of my life."

She nodded, even though he wouldn't see it, and walked out to catch up with the others.

About a week later, Chris was cleared to leave and to travel, so long as he didn't go straight there without stopping.

Chris wasn't sure about how the others pampered him. It especially became annoying when JD tried to give him something to eat.

"I'm just going to rest." he announced and closed his eyes.

The others made room for him to get comfortable before moving on to take care of Ezra who lavished in the pampering. He'd give orders and the others would get what he needed.

"But don't get use to it, Standish, as soon as the doc says you're in the clear then you're on your own." grinned Buck.

"That's why I'm taking every opportunity in enjoying myself now."

Chris sat on the porch with a blanket wrapped around him tightly.

Vin came out to sit with him on the railing.

The older boy didn't acknowledge him.

"Are you thinking about leaving again?"

Chris shrugged, "I realize now that no matter how hard I try to run away, I'll always need to rely on adults to do things for me. I can wish to be an adult, but I know that wishing to be older is only making me miss what I have in front of me."

Vin nodded.

"I'm sorry that I ran away from you all last year."

"Were you ever going to come back if you weren't in trouble, or were you going to keep running?"

"I would've kept going if Sarah was still- if Sarah was still alive."

"I'm sorry about Sarah, pard."

Chris nodded his thanks and got up from his chair.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

"Then who's fault is it? Cause if it wasn't for me doing it in the first place then she'd be a junior and we'd be in class together with Buck in England."

Vin shrugged, "I don't know why things happen, but I feel like there was a reason you were on that ship. You saved us and helped us cope with being in the jungle. You protected us from so many things that would make us owe you our lives for life."

"You guys don't owe me nothing. You all saved me, not just from that crazy girl and her friends, but you saved me from myself."

Vin's smiled fell, "We weren't able to find her. She left before we found you."

Chris let out a sigh and looked across the yard, "It doesn't matter because we won't be seeing her again."

On the far side of Nettie's property, there was a girl standing under a tree hidden in the shade.

Ella stared at the figure on the porch. She knew it was Chris. Another figure appeared and she frowned.

"Don't get too settled in love because I'm about to rock your world, and you will be begging on your knees for me in the end."

 **A/N: Yes it feels abrupt the way it ended but again these are according to dreams. And according to the dreams there will be one more book at least to complete the triliology. If you want to continue then the next book in the series is going to be called, "Paths Once Crossed".Thank you so much for reading. I love hearing your thoughts on my chapters.**


End file.
